The Truth Revealed
by gratsulover117
Summary: Not much is known about the resident Fire Dragon slayers past, yes they know he was raised by the fire dragon Igneel, but he never mentioned anything before that. Now during their S-class trials, the guild will learn about Natsus mysterious past, and find out that it was not what they expected at all. How will they take it when the truth is out. (M just incase, violence, language)
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Revealed**

**this starts on Tenrou island arc, but everything will be different than the anime or manga.**

**Warning: this story contains a somewhat dark and uncaring Natsu. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Summary: Not much is known about Fairy Tails resident Fire Dragon slayers past, yes they know he was raised by a fire dragon named Igneel, but he never mentioned anything before that. Now on Tenrou during their S-class trials, the guild will learn about Natsus mysterious past, and find out that it was not what they expected at all.**

**A/N: I do not have any relationship plans for this story, unless enough people ask for it, but I will not pair Natsu with Lucy under ANY reason because I really think that is over done and I don't really like the pairing anymore. I will also not do any harem because I don't think this story will be suitable for that. But I will make it a Yaoi if anyone would like that, anyway it is up to anyone who reviews.**

**Now on to the story**

Natsu looked up at the Island they were quickly approaching and sighed, he could feel something was going to happen and it was going to change everything, and he had the sinking feeling it was not going to be that good. He looked back at the Master who was now explaining the rules of the S-class exam and moaned, not out of Motion sickness like everyone on the boat thought, but out of simple boredom, he didn't really have Motion sickness but he loved the annoyance he causes by pretending he has it.

Master Makarov said for them to start and Natsu Chuckled at the confused faces of the other participants as he quickly grabbed his Flying blue cat partner and jumped over the railing as Happy quickly made his wings appear and fly towards the island. Once there he came to many caves, he caught a smell from the cave labeled E and grinned.

"That one Happy, 'E' for Erza" Natsu said in his childish act and entered the cave before Happy could protest. Natsu honestly knew the person he was about to fight was not really Erza but he needed to keep up his childish and dense act, it was fun. And he almost laughed when Happy saw the person they were going to fight was actually Gildarts and not Erza.

"You made a mistake Natsu, you have no chance to get past him" Happy said, Natsu just grinned at the flying cat.

"This is even better than Erza, Now I can really go all out" Natsu said, but even though he said that he was still going to hold back. Natsu and Gildarts fought for a bit until Gildarts got bored and decided to unleash his raw magic power. Natsu kneeled to the ground, and looked up at Gildarts with a small smirk that surprised the crash mage, before he stood and took a few steps closer before falling to his hands and knees and made it look like he was scared, Gildarts stopped his magic output with a grin.

"Strength is not always winning, strength is also having the will to sheath your weapon and back down. Fear is not evil Natsu, Fear shows you your weaknesses so you can improve and become stronger" Gildarts said as Natsu stood up and looked Gildarts straight in the eyes. Gildarts was surprised to see the eyes of the fire mage looked different, they were now a red color that held a lot of experience, but suddenly they went back to their dark colored eyes full of Childish innocence.

"Those are words I haven't heard since before father left" Natsu said earning a small smile from Gildarts, "I guess I failed" Natsu said as he turned and was about to head back but Gildarts stopped him.

"You passed" Gildarts said and Natsu cheered childishly then headed to the meeting spot for the next challenge.

When he arrived he found out Gray and Loke, Evergreen and Elfman, Cana and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, himself and Happy were the ones who passed the first test.

"Your next test is to find the fist master Mavis Vermillions grave" Makarov said. Natsu frowned when he heard the name but he smiled again before anyone noticed. He knew Mavis wasn't buried here but he went in search of the grave anyway. He fought many monsters that tried to attack him but they were all too weak for him, he was starting to get bored when he heard Evergreen yell from not to far away.

"Who are you" she yelled, and the uneasy feeling from before returned as he started to head for them at a fast pace, he ignored his partners questions. He suddenly felt a painfully familiar magic build and started to run for his guild mates before the magic let loose. He burst from the woods and quickly pushed Evergreen and Elfman, causing them to fly about twenty feet away, Natsu turned just as a black mist started to reach him, he then shocked Elfman, Evergreen and his own partner by starting to eat the black mist and preventing it from going any where past him.

When the mist was finally stopped Natsu looked up and saw someone he hasn't seen since he decided to Join Fairy Tail, and that he was hoping not to see for a long time yet.

"Now that is a face I haven't seen in a while" The man said with a smile, he had black hair and black eyes, he was wearing black robes. Natsu smiled back as he crossed his arm on his chest.

"Same here, I also see you are as deadly as ever" Natsu said as the other three looked on in shock.

"Would you believe me if I told you that was an accident and I have no control of my magic sometimes" the man said with a face that looked like he regrets it. Natsu gave the man a deadpan look.

"No" was Natsus short reply that caused the man to grin.

"As always I can't fool you, you were always the sharpest of the three of us" the man said as he leaned against a now dead tree and looked at Natsu.

"Time to tell me why you are here" Natsu growled.

"Well it has been nineteen years since I last saw you I thought of paying you a visit, it wasn't hard to find you knowing this is where that guild goes for S-class exams" The man said "You have grown since then"

"Of course I've grown" Natsu said.

"I also came to warn you the third of us will come to destroy this island soon" the man said in a bored way. Natsus eyes widened.

"We need to stop him" Natsu said.

"Don't tell me you actually care about these people" the man said, the three onlookers stared at Natsu as Natsu frowned at the question and seemed to actually think about the answer, it was obvious to the three that he might have forgotten they were there.

"To be honest there are a few people on this island right now that I might actually care for" Natsu answered with complete seriousness that had the three people staring in shock.

"Then you might want to get them off this island before sunset today" the man said. "Until we meet again, brother" he said as he disappeared in a cloud of black mist leaving Natsu staring at where the man was with a emotionless expression.

"Who was that Natsu" Happy asked. Natsu turned and thought about how he was going to handle this situation, in the end he decided they were going to find out soon anyway so he would wait to tell them.

"You will get the answers soon, right now we need to get back to camp" Natsu said as he sent a magical flare up into the sky to tell the others to head back to the camp.

Natsu sat on a tree stump with a bored expression as he waited for the last of the group to show up, so far everyone but Gray and Loke had shown up and Natsu wasn't going to tell until at least Gray got here because Gray was one of the people he actually cared about that were on this island. He only truly cared for about Seven of the people on the island, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Gildarts, Makarov and Happy.

Natsu was aware of the curious stares he got from everyone and the fact that Happy Evergreen and Elfman told everyone about the encounter with the man in black. But he didn't move from his tree stump or look at any of them. Soon enough Gray and Loke had finally reached the camp and Natsu waited as Master Makarov filled them in with what Happy had told him, soon they were also looking at the dragon slayer with curious narrowed eyes, and that was when Natsu finally decided to stand from his seat and look at the crowd.

"I know that all of you know what happened by now" Natsu said and instantly everyone nodded.

"So who was that man Natsu" Happy asked, Natsu sighed.

"That was my older twin brother" Natsu said and everyone gasped.

"So is he you evil sibling" Evergreen asked with a small tease in her voice. Natsu just smirked at that statement.

"In order for him to be the evil sibling that would require either me or my younger brother to be the good sibling, and lord knows we aren't" Natsu said with a tone of voice that said he was completely serious. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you saying Natsu, of course you are good, you saved us many times" Erza asked.

"I only did it for a select few people, plus I always enjoy a good fight" Natsu said as he started to look bored again. Then the Master stepped closer with narrowed eyes.

"I think it is time you told us who you really are" Makarov said in a demanding tone.

"Alright Makarov, since I actually like you I will tell" Natsu said with a smirk as his eyes turned blood red shocking everyone but Gildarts who only narrowed his eyes. "Let me start by saying my true name is Ryuu Yami" Makarov and Gildarts and even Levy gasped at that.

"You can't be saying you are one of THE Yami brothers" Makarov yelled in shock.

"Aye, I am" Natsu said with a smile.

"Who are the Yami brothers" asked Lucy.

"Only one is well known to the world, Zeref Yami, also known as the black wizard" Levy said.

"Yes, my dear older twin brother made a pretty big name for himself, his power was unmatched by anyone other than me and our younger twin brother. But it was our brains and how we would get things done that always made the difference" Natsu mused with a smirk.

"Wait Zeref was alive over four hundred years ago, if you and him are brothers, no twins, how are you guys still alive" Gray asked.

"Because they are not entirely human" Levy said with a small hint of fear in her eyes as she stared at Natsu.

"You are correct Levy, my brothers and I are actually three of the original Dragon slayers, and the original slayers were not really human to begin with, they were all vampires because vampires always had more talent for magic than humans, and the vampire blood was easy to bond with that of the dragons creating vampire-dragon hybrids" Natsu said causing everyone to look at him in fear of what he was now saying he was.

"But vampires don't exist" Cana said causing Natsu to look at her and sigh

"Sadly that is almost true, after the great wars humans hunted down all the vampires and hybrids they could, they were weakened after Zeref was sealed away and my little brother and I went into hiding so we wouldn't meet the same fate." Natsu looked at the ground with wide eyes as he grabbed his head with one hand, he looked like he was going mad and everyone took a step back, "I watched from the sidelines as they slaughtered my race, yet that traitorous cousin of ours was seen as a hero" he growled and dark colored flames that the guild has never seen before licked on his skin.

"Cousin?" Levy asked.

"Yes my cousin, you guys my know her, Mavis Vermillion" Natsu said and everyone gasped, but Makarov stayed calm, Natsu knew the old man probably already knew, it was probably secret knowledge passed down to only the masters of the guild. Natsu smirked, "Now that I am telling you all the truth I must confess that when I first joined this guild it was so I could destroy it from the inside out as revenge for sealing my brother and betraying her own race" Natsu said.

**A/N**

**okay I am going to leave it at this for now, it is 4 in the morning on thank giving and I am really tired.**

**Fav, Follow, Review.**

**Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Revealed**

**I still do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

**on to the story**

"_Now that I am telling you all the truth I must confess that when I first joined this guild it was so I could destroy it from the inside out as revenge for sealing my brother and betraying her own race" Natsu said._

Everyone stared in horror at the man that most have known since childhood, to find out his original intentions were to destroy them was a huge shock, not to mention finding out that he wasn't even human, as well as the first master.

"Why haven't you destroyed us then" Surprisingly it was Gray who asked this earning a big smile from Natsu.

"Well for that I guess you have yourself to thank Gray" Natsu said and gray looked confused, "You were the first one that I actually liked, it was amusing to bicker with you so I put off my plans for destruction for until it got boring, but it never did" Natsu said. "Then there were a few others that started to amuse me, Erza, Laxus, Makarov, Gildarts, Happy. And then the Dragon slayers arrived, they are half of what I am just not as advanced so I think of them like my own race"

"You're telling us you only cared about them and the others meant nothing to you" Mira yelled.

"Mira don't be so mad, you use to amuse me, Lissanna too, but then Lissana was thought to be dead and you changed" Natsu replied bored as he looked at his finger nails.

"Natsu" Makarov called earning Natsus full attention, "Why are you telling us all this"

"Well before my older brother left he told me our younger brother was going to be here at sunset to destroy this island, and if I wanted to save any of you to get you guys off the island" Natsu said.

"Can you just tell him to not destroy the island" Gildarts asked.

"Problem is our younger brother never really listened to us when he wanted to do something" Natsu said.

"Then can you fight him off" Wendy asked.

"I will not hurt my own brothers" Natsu growled. "Listen, the only way I am helping you this time is by warning you about the danger and getting you to the boat before he arrives" Everyone was silent for a while while each of them thought about what they were going to do, then Erza stepped forward.

"This is Fairy Tails sacred island, are we really going to let it get destroyed without putting up a fight" She yelled at the group and earning cheers from them all, Natsu just stood there staring at them with wide eyes for a moment before he smirked.

"We will not give up this island without a fight weather you help us or not" Makarov said with determination. Everyone stared at Natsu waiting to see how he reacts to their decision. Natsu stood there smirking at them as his eyes changed back from the blood red they were into his black childish ones.

"Why are you humans so amusing" Natsu said with a sigh. "I guess it will be nice to see my little brother again too, But do not expect me to fight him"

With that said everyone started to prepare for sunset in their own way making sure they were at their top condition for the up coming battle. It turned out Laxus was on the island paying respects to Mavis because he was once a member of the guild, Makarov told him of the situation and reluctantly asked for his help. The entire time everyone also stayed away from Natsu who was currently sitting on a tree branch watching as the sun was starting to go down in the sky.

"_I wonder what form you will show up in brother" _Natsu thought to himself. He looked down at the camp at the mages who were getting ready, his eyes mostly followed Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, and Gray, and he felt conflicted. _"Why do I care, they are about to try and hurt my brother, I should kill them... but I don't want to, I don't even want brother to hurt them"_

"I know there is some good in you, if there wasn't you would have destroyed my guild long ago" a female voice said from a branch above him, Natsu instantly frowned at the painfully familiar voice, he knew she wasn't really there because there was no sent.

"Well this is a surprise, and I believe you are wrong" Natsu replied as his eyes faded to blood red and he looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair wearing a pink frilly gown, she was bare foot, she had bright green eyes.

"No, you just don't want to believe it because you will feel like you are betraying your brothers" the girl said.

"Let me ask you something cousin, what did it feel like to betray your own family and race" Natsu asked calmly.

"It hurt me to betray them, but I knew that what they were doing was wrong. But I still couldn't bring myself to really hurt my family and that is why Zeref was only sealed. So in a way you can say I didn't completely betray my family" she answered with tears in her eyes. Natsu watched as the girl started to cry with her hand on her chest.

"_This is not what I imagined she would be like when I confronted her" _Natsu thought. _"God her crying is annoying. But she does seem like she regrets her actions, but it is her own fault so why should I care" _His eyes widened when he realized he really did care, _"Fuck these fairies are rubbing off on me" _he sighed and turned his gaze back down to the camp where he caught Erza and Gray staring at him with saddened looks, he could feel his chest tighten at the looks and he growled.

"Why is this happening" he growled as he punched the tree trunk creating a huge dent in the tree and many splinters to scatter around him.

Down in the camp Gray and Erza watched as Natsu looked at them before smashing his fist in the tree with a very angry look. They watched as he started to yell up into the tree like he was arguing with someone, but they didn't see anyone there.

"Looks like he is having a mental breakdown" Gray said.

"I don't care" Erza growled as she turned and stomped away. Gray watched her until she was out of sight, he then turned back to watching Natsu who was now clutching his head with both hands with tears in his eyes, he looked like he was in pain.

Gray sighed, he wondered why he even cared, Natsu had lied to them, his true goal was to destroy them, and he was the brother to the man who created Deliora. Gray should hate him, but he couldn't bring himself to. Gray remembered the incidents on Galuna and how Natsu stopped him from using Iced shell not once but twice, how mad he looked when he said that Gray was running away and that dieing will not fix anything. Gray remembered how Natsu helped them take down Lullaby, his own brothers creation. Gray believed there were more to Natsus actions than just plain amusement for a few people.

"_He can't be all bad" _Gray thought as he continued to watch Natsu. Natsu was now looking at his hand, one hand had a black mist surrounding it and the other had a bright red and orange flame, he looked like he was thinking deeply about something. Gray looked at his eyes and noticed one was black and the other was red. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked to the now setting sun with both his eyes red, instantly Gray tensed.

"**ROAAAR"** Gray froze at that noise.

"_There's no way" _Gray thought as he looked at the setting sun with fear, the Sun started to get blocked by an approaching figure flying closer. Soon it revealed to be a giant black dragon with feather wings and blue markings all over it. "A DRAGON" Gray yelled in shock.

"Fuck that isn't just any dragon, that is Acnologia, the dragon of apocalypse" Gajeel said as he stared at the dragon that was quickly approaching.

"So we have to deal with a dragon as well as Natsus younger brother" Mira asked with horror.

"We can't possibly take them both" Wendy said shaking.

While everyone started to figure out what they were going to do, Gray looked back over to where Natsu was still sitting in the tree watching the approaching dragon with an amused look in his black eyes.

Suddenly the ground shook as the giant dragon landed on the island and Fairy Tail began to defend their island. Suddenly a black mist appeared between the Fairy Tail group an Acnologia and Evergreen, Elfman and Happy tensed believing it was the man from earlier. When the mist faded it revealed Natsu standing there looking up at the dragon with a smile.

"Didn't think you would show up already in that form" Natsu yelled up at the dragon, The dragon looked down at him and grinned showing rows of very sharp fanged teeth.

"**Big brother Ryuu, it's good to see you"** Acnologia said and everyone except Makarov and Gildarts looked on in shock. "Have you come to help me destroy this island" Natsu looked back at the guild members with a thoughtful look before he turned back to Acnologia.

"Sorry little bro, as much fun as that sounds, I don't want this island to be destroyed at the moment." Natsu said earning confused looks from everyone as well as Acnologia.

"**Why not, you know what this island is right"** Acnologia growled.

"Yes I do, this is Fairy Tails sacred island, the island for Mavis guild" Natsu answered calmly.

"**That's right, this is that traitors island! It took me a long time to find this island, I WANT TO DESTROY IT" **Acnologia growled earning a frown from Natsu.

"AND I SAID NO" Natsu yelled back.

"**Why are you protecting this place, she BETRAYED you most"**

"I have people on this island that I do not want to die" Natsu said earning a shocked look from the dragon.

"**Ryuu Yami, the Shadow Assassin, actually cares about a couple of HUMANS!" **Acnologia yelled in angry disbelief. **"Have you gone insane brother"**

"No, I don't think I have, but I also might have, it's kinda confusing me too as to why I care about these humans" Natsu said with a look that said he was thinking as too why he cares, "Any way, I would love to not fight you little brother, so leave this island now"

"**I will destroy this island, if you wish to be destroyed with it then be my guest"** Acnologia said as he started to fly into the sky and charge magic into his mouth.

"SHIT" Natsu cursed as he watched his brother charge his attack, "Mavis, if you want this guild to live I suggest you think of something and quick, I won't be able to hold this back for long" Natsu yelled and the guild watched in confusion.

"_Why is he calling for Mavis, I thought he hated her because she betrayed them_" Makarov asked himself.

Suddenly two pitch black wings grew from Natsus shoulder blades and patches of black scales formed on his arms and around his face, his eyes were blood red, his k9 teeth sharpened and got longer, and his bright pink hair turned black. Everyone stared in awe and slight fear of Natsus new form, but Makarov noticed something odd about the scales, although they were mostly black, he could see a bright crimson scale every now and then that were barely noticeable.

"Awe Ryuu, you wont go all out to save them" a female voice asked, everyone but Natsu looked over to see a girl with long blonde hair looking at Natsu with a fake pout.

"Master Mavis" Makarov exclaimed in shock.

Natsu growled, "You are lucky I am helping at all traitor, I will not go all out against my brother, I am only going to hold back this attack while you save your guild" Natsu growled.

Suddenly Natsu started to rapidly gather his magic, the pressure of his magic causing the guild members and Laxus to fall to the ground. Natsu took a stance with his legs spreed a little for support and started to suck in large amounts of air as the pressure intensified.

Mavis watched for a moment before putting her hands together and started to gather energy for the spell she was about to use.

Time seemed to slow down for all the members on the ground watching as these three charged their own moves. They watched as Acnologia was the first to launch his attack, a huge roar attack of concentrated blue energy started to rush for the island causing the guild members to watch in fear. Suddenly Natsu released his attack, he let out a massive roar attack of black and crimson flames that rivaled Acnologias roar in size and power. The two Roars collided with each other causing a huge shock wave and pushing Natsu into the ground creating a huge crater, Natsu remained standing in the crater still keeping his roar going. The two Roars were in a deadlock above the island.

The after a few moments the guild noticed Acnologias Roar was slowly starting to over power Natsus, Natsu was starting to sweat and shake at trying to keep up his roar for so long.

"_Why the hell am I doing this for these humans"_ Natsu thought to himself, _"I should have destroyed them like I originally planned... why didn't I... was it really because they amused me..." _Images of his time in the guild flashed in his mind, mainly images of Gray, Laxus, Erza, and Gajeel, images that made his heart feel tight but warm... a feeling that he didn't understand. _"Goddammit what is wrong with me"_

Natsu winced as he finally ran out of breath to keep up his roar and he fell to his knees clutching his chest with both his hands as he panted. The guild saw this the looked up to see Acnologias roar rushing for them...

.

.

.

then everything went white...

**A/N**

**I have finally completed this chapter and I feel so happy.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed favorite and followed, I hope to have a new chapter up soon...**

**I started a poll on my profile for this story... it is about who will actually capture this 'evil' Natsus heart... depending on who is chosen, if any are chosen, is going to effect the changes in Natsu in this story, so choose wisely. The poll will be up till December 21, 2014.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three of 'The Truth Revealed'**

**I am amazed by how many people actually favorited and followed and reviewed this story, and the reviews I got made me sooooo happy and made me eager to get the next chapter done and uploaded.**

**The relationship poll is still up on my profile if you want to vote, if you can not vote for some reason then just review or PM me who you want to be with Natsu, but it has to be out of the people that Natsu said currently amuse him, witch is mainly Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, and Erza. Or you can say none. Whoever is chosen effects how Natsu will act and change throughout this story.**

**I still do not own Fairy tail**

**now on to the story.**

**Inside Makarovs mind**

Makarov was floating in a white void, he couldn't tell what way was up or down. Hell he didn't even know if he was alive or not, he could remember Acnologia, how Natsu... no Ryuu Yami held off the attack for a while, and he remembered how Natsu collapsed to the ground holding his chest in pain as Acnologias attack continued towards the island, and then he was here, in this void.

Where were his children, were they in this void with him, did they die or did they survive... Ryuu did mention about Mavis trying to save them while he held off the attack, Did she succeed? So many questions were running in his mind that he didn't notice the girl with long blonde hair in front of him until she poked his nose.

"Master Mavis" Makarov said in surprise.

"Shh, I know you have many questions, let me start by saying you are all safe, even Ryuu. I sealed the entire island in a Fairy sphere. It has been almost seven years since then, but when you awake you must not tell anyone about what I am about to show you" Mavis said with complete seriousness. Makarov just nodded.

The void they were in started to shift to black, they were now floating in a black void until Makarov felt his feet touch a surface, and the gravity shift so he was now standing next to Mavis in the dark void.

"Makarov, we are in the soul of Ryuu Yami, also known currently as Natsu Dragneel." Mavis said with a saddened look.

"Why are we here" Makarov asked.

"Because I need you to see something, and I need you to do me a favor" Mavis said with a serious tone again"

"Look over there" She said and pointed, Makarov followed the direction of her finger and saw Ryuu laying with his eyes closed he had black mist surrounding him, but every now and then the mist would have small spots of red and white mist mixed in it for a second before going back to black, every time the mist changed color the void around them wound lighten a few shades before going back to the blackness it was.

"The fact the mist around him keeps getting red and white spots is proof that he still has some good in him... I saw this start happening shortly after he joined the guild, around the time he met Gray, although it was a lot less noticeable. I believe although it is slow, he is becoming good by being around the guild. He is not a lost cause" Mavis said with a smile, "I want you to keep him in the guild for a while longer, treat him like you normally do, like one of you children"

"How can I keep him in the guild, he might leave now that his secret is out, the other guild members might not want him around anymore" Makarov asked.

"I will speak to the ones I know will be able to keep him there even if everyone ells wants him gone, you will have to remind the rest of them that as long as he wears the mark of Fairy Tail that he is still family" Mavis said. Makarov looked at Ryuu for a while with an expressionless look before he turned to Mavis and nodded, Mavis smiled before she disappeared and the area returned to the white void that Makarov originally was floating in.

"You better know what you are doing Mavis" Makarov mumbled before closing his eyes and losing consciousness again.

**A different void**

"where the hell am i" Gray asked, it felt like he has been walking around this dark place for hours.

"This way Gray" Gray looked over to see Mavis waving for him to follow her, he followed and was surprised to see she lead him to a group of his friends. Gildarts, Erza, Laxus, and Gajeel were standing there like they were waiting.

"Took ya long enough" Gajeel growled as soon as Gray joined them.

"Shut up iron face" Gray growled back, before any fighting could start Mavis spoke up.

"I called you all here because I have something very important to discuss with you all" Mavis said with a smile.

**The island when everyone is being found**

"Gray, Gray wake up, where are the others" Jet asked as he shook Gray who was waking up.

"Jet?" Gray asked when he realized it was the speed mage, "Droy, Wakaba, Macau, what are you guys doing here"

"Worry about that later, where are the others" Macau asked. They looked around and were soon able to find everyone except Natsu.

"What the hell happened here" Macau asked.

Makarov was the one to explain everything that happened. The entire time Macau notice the whole Tenrou group looked angry except Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray, Erza still seemed mad but she wasn't as mad as the rest of the group.

"So where is Natsu now exactly" Wakaba asked. The rest of the group looked around like they just now noticed Natsu wasn't there. They were all about to go search for him when Makarov spoke up.

"Natsu will remain a member of Fairy Tail, it is clear to me that he has good in him, you are all to treat him like you normally would if he was the dense happy boy you have always known" Makarov said in a serious way, it looked like a few people were going to argue but they stopped when they heard a loud screaming and they all ran to see what the problem was.

Laying on his side and thrashing around on the ground screaming in pain was Natsu, he was still in the form he used to hold back Acnologias attack and was holding his chest as well as his head everyone saw what looked like burn marks on his arms and face that were quickly healing by the seconds.

"God Dammit Mavis" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs in anger, the guild members flinched at the anger in his voice. Suddenly Mavis appeared beside Natsu and looked down at him with a smile.

"Whats wrong Ryuu" She asked putting on an innocent act. He glared up at her.

"Do you know how painful it is to be sealed in pure light magic, I'm a death Dragon for crying out loud, and to top it off being sealed while you have no breath in your lungs hurts like hell too" Natsu yelled at her.

"Well would you rather be blown up by your own little brothers attack" Mavis said, "Stop over reacting, Zeref lasted two hundred years sealed in the same spell I used on you, you were only in it for seven. Besides you are not only a death dragon anymore, that changed when you took on Igneel as a second dragon trainer, I'm surprised you didn't die bonding with two different dragons blood." Mavis now seemed like a mother who was annoyed by a child throwing a temper-tantrum and Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, and Gildarts silently laughed at the scene.

"If you weren't a thought projection I would so hit you right now, besides fire is a very bond-able element that is easy to mix with other elements" Natsu growled.

"I'm not stupid enough to appear in person around you" Mavis said with a smile, "Now shut up, get up, and change back to your normal form" Mavis said.

"Honestly I don't know why I even bothered to help your guild, my brother probably hates me right now for helping you" Natsu growled as he stood up and the Wings started to revert back into his body, everyone cringed at the sound of bones crunching and shifting as the wings retracted. The black scales shifted and soon disappeared, his teeth went back to normal, his hair slowly turned pink again, but his eyes remained the same crimson red.

"You helped because you care" Mavis said, Natsu froze and gave Mavis a look that said 'Are you serious', "Oh don't look at me that way, you know it is true, you wouldn't have held your brothers attack back if you didn't at least care a little about some of these humans"

"You think you know me, but you don't" Natsu growled baring his teeth at her in a look of anger... but his eyes clearly showed conflicting emotions, he then turned and started to walk into the woods.

"You fail to see that you are changing Ryuu" Mavis said sadly, she then turned to see the guild members looking at her, "He doesn't understand his own feelings, he needs more time and someone to show that he is changing, he isn't the man he was in the war" Mavis said before disappearing.

"Was that really Natsu" Jet asked staring at where Natsu had disappeared.

"Unfortunately it was" Erza said, it was clear she was staring at where Natsu disappeared with conflicting emotions.

"That is his true self?" Macau asked.

"No" Makarov said earning the attention from the rest of the guild members, "He doesn't have a true self right now, he is on the border line of changing his true self, it is important for us to try to guide him the right way" The members frowned at that, but unknown to them two people decided to try their luck and they slipped away from the group.

(With Natsu/Ryuu)

"God Dam light dragon" Natsu growled as he watched the last of the magic burns heal on his arm, "That attack wouldn't have killed me, maybe come close but it wouldn't have killed me, Seven fucking years lost, no contact with my brothers, they probably think I died" Natsu mumbled to himself as he was walking through the woods with no destination in mind. Natsu soon came to a river with a boulder next to it and sat down beside it as he took a few handfuls of the water and drank.

"Now what am I going to do, I doubt the guild will want me to stay now that my secret is out, such a shame, I thought the place was fun" Natsu sighed then he laughed, "There must be something wrong with me"

He sat there for a few minutes with his eyes closed before they snapped open and stared at the trees for a few moments.

"There is no point in hiding, I know you two are there" Natsu said with a bored tone.

"Told you he would notice us" Laxus growled as he and Gray walked out of their hiding spots.

"Shut up" Gray growled, they looked over to Natsu to see him staring at them with his normal black eyes, _"That's a good sign" _Gray thought.

"What are you two doing here" Natsu asked, _"Why did these two follow me, aren't they scared of me"_

"I came because I wanted to spar with you flame-brain, Don't know why sparky here came" Gray said pointing his thumb at Laxus.

"I came for the same reason" Laxus said. Natsu stared at them with wise eyes before he started to laugh.

"Are you two serious, You actually want to fight me after everything that happened earlier and seven years ago" Natsu asked after he calmed his laughing fit.

"Yes" Both the lightning dragon slayer and the ice mage said seriously.

"Haha, You two are amusing, but I'm afraid I have to decline your offer for a spar at the moment, not in the mood, I might if I stick around when we return to the main land" Natsu sighed.

"So you are leaving" Gray asked, Natsus gaze snapped to Gray with wide eyes, the tone of Grays voice sounded off from normal... almost sad, but when Natsu looked him over Gray had that guarded look he always had before his past was revealed on Galuna.

"Well can you tell me why I should stay" Natsu asked, "Everyone knows my original goal was to destroy you all, not to mention my Past, I doubt that the guild will want me around anymore"

"Do you still want to destroy the guild" Gray asked. Natsu stayed quiet for a few minutes in thought.

"The idea doesn't seem as appealing anymore" Natsu admitted.

"Then I want you to stay" Gray said with a smirk.

"I tried to destroy the guild before, hell I actually attempted it, but Gramps let me come back." Laxus said.

"I don't see a guild mark" Natsu pointed out.

"It's hard to get a guild mark when the stamp in Magnolia" Laxus growled.

"True" Natsu said.

"We have many friends, and members that have tried to do us harm in the past that we have all forgiven, I'm sure the guild can forgive you too." Gray said.

"I guess, but none of the things they have done are even half as bad as what I have done" Natsu said.

"Lets make a deal, you stay in the guild for a while, If you still want to leave in six months then we will let you go without a word" Laxus said.

"I never imagined it would be either of you to be the ones to practically beg me to stay" Natsu said with a laughing tone to his voice, "Guess I will, besides it's actually fun being with this crazy bunch, But things will be different"

"What exactly do you mean" Gray asked.

"Only time will tell" Natsu said looking up at the sky with a emotionless look.

(Back at the makeshift camp)

Laxus and Gray walked into the camp followed by Natsu. As soon as the guild noticed Natsu they grew quiet, all of them staring and waiting to see what he was going to do. Natsu calmly walked through the camp and headed straight for Makarov, not even bothering to glance at the other members of the guild. Natsu whispered something to the master and they walked out of the camp to talk in private.

"What is going on" Gajeel asked Laxus and Gray who sat down beside him.

"He is going to stay in the guild for a while, but he said things will be different now" Gray said.

"He didn't tell us how things will be different, just said 'only time will tell' before he stopped talking all together" Laxus added.

"Wonder what that means" Gajeel said, "I for one am happy he decided to stay"

"Why is that exactly" Laxus asked.

"I actually want him to train me to get stronger" Gajeel said earning wide-eyed stares from the other two males sitting with him.

"Are you serious" Gray asked.

"Think about it, He is one of the original dragon slayers, with his help it could help me master my dragon slayer magic even more. Besides I bet just simple sparing with him could help improve all our skills" Gajeel reasoned.

"I guess that is a good point" Laxus said.

Makarov and Natsu returned to the camp and instantly everyone was looking at them.

"Natsu Dragneel will remain a member of Fairy Tail" Makarov said earning angry complaints from most of the guild members except Wendy and Erza who watched silently, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray, the three males stood up from their sitting spot. Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray all walked over to Natsu with smiles that shocked the rest of the guild.

"Gi-hi, so you decided to stay after all" Gajeel said as he flung an arm over Natsus shoulders.

"I will stay around for a while" Natsu answered casually ignoring the arm draped over him.

"How do we know you won't attack us when our backs are turned" Mira yelled.

"I have no current interest in doing so, however I have no way to prove to you that I won't" Natsu replied staring at Mira with his black eyes and an Emotionless expression, Mira didn't say anything after that, but she glared at him with rage that could kill.

"Well flame-brain, looks like we will get that spar after all" Gray said with a grin and Laxus nodding.

"You guys can't possibly be planning to fight that monster" Cana yelled in shock, that was when everyone noticed Natsu flinch and gain a look of anger as his eyes changed to their blood red color.

"Never call me a monster" Natsu growled causing the card magic user to shiver in fear. After a few moments of silence Natsus eyes went back to their black color, "I would very much like to leave this island now Gramps, besides, there is a guild that has been waiting seven years to see us"

(On the boat)

Gajeel and Laxus were leaning over the railing fighting their newly developed Motion Sickness, Natsu leaned on the railing watching the two with an amused grin.

"Ah, so it finally happened" Natsu said earning confused looks from the two dragon slayers.

"What... Do... you ...m..mean" Gajeel asked weakly.

"When a dragon slayers magic reaches maturity they develop motion sickness" Natsu explained with a grin.

"Why.. aren't... you" Laxus asked.

"Well that is because I got over it"

"how did you do that Natsu-San" Wendy asked as she walked up.

"Well my first dragon teacher trapped both me and my older brother on a boat for a few months until we both overcame our sickness and were able to sail the boat home" Natsu said with a grin, "That was pure torture... but it was worth it"

"Then why did you have motion sickness all these years" Wendy asked.

"Well since it is something all dragon slayers have I decided to fake it" Natsu answered.

"Oh goody, we traded one motion sick dragon for two" Gray sighed as he walked over.

"Shut...up...ice...stripper" Gajeel groaned.

"Hey Natsu I was wondering, do you know any other magic other than you fire and death dragon magic" Gray asked.

"I know a multitude of different kinds of magic, why do you ask" Natsu asked watching Gray with narrowed eyes.

Do you know any ice magic" Gray asked, Natsu now understood where this was going.

"Now I understand what you are getting at, I personally do not use Ice magic, but I do have a lot of knowledge that I could teach you, as well as a couple books you may find useful, but it will be more difficult for you to learn than the Ice-Make magic you currently use" Natsu said with a small smile.

"I think I will take you up on those" Gray said with a smile that faltered a little when Natsu gave him a evil smirk.

A few hours later they were arrived at Hargeon port and the two sick dragon slayers were carried off the ship by Gray and Natsu, as soon as they were off the boat they were feeling better.

"Salamander, Sparky and I want you to train us" Gajeel said with a smile.

"Good, I was planning on training all the dragon slayers anyway" Natsu said, he then walked away leaving the entire group of guild members staring after him in shock.

"Why would he decide to do that" Erza asked out loud.

"I don't know" Makarov said, "But it can be useful having them get stronger"

(At the guild in Magnolia)

Over the seven years Fairy Tail has fallen in the guild ranks and is now one of the weakest guilds in Fiore. They have lost their guild hall and moved to a farm like building as their new guild hall. Over the years the guild has lost almost all of their members because there just weren't enough jobs that paid enough for them to make a living so they left for different guilds. A new guild called Twilight Ogre moved into Magnolia and made it a point to mess with the weakened Fairy Tail by breaking their stuff and harassing them about owing them money.

Twilight Ogre was currently causing destruction inside the little Fairy Tails guild hall and threatening Romeo who dared to try and fight back, one of the twilight members raised a sword and got ready to swing down on the boy when suddenly his hand was grabbed and held in place.

"If you value your life I would take your friends and leave... NOW" a voice whispered in the twilight mages ear before his hand was let go. The man turned around to see a man with black eyes and bright pink hair staring straight at him with an emotionless look.

"Natsu-nii" Romeo whispered in shock at seeing one of their missing members, Romeos eyes started to tear up in happiness. Suddenly Macau grabbed his kid and walked away from the two men who were having a staring contest. The rest of the Twilight Ogre mages gathered around Natsu with cocky grins.

Romeo and the rest of the guild noticed the rest of the missing members standing by the door way, he found it odd that they weren't trying to go help Natsu.

"Who are you pinky" The head twilight mage asked with a cocky grin, "Do you really think you can take all of us"

"I am a member of this guild, and yes taking all five of you weaklings down will be easy, I can do it with one spell if I wanted to kill you" Natsu answered calmly earning confused looks from everyone who didn't know about Natsu yet.

"Oh really" the man asked.

"Yes, would you like a demonstration" Natsu asked with a small grin starting to form on his lips. The man looked at the pink haired man with narrowed eyes... something off, that small almost unnoticeable grin sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"That wont be necessary" the Twilight mage said.

"Then please leave" Natsu said, the man frowned before he motioned for his followers to leave.

"Were home" Natsu said putting on the big grin that he always wore in the guild... but for some reason... it didn't feel fake this time, _"I really have gone soft" _Natsu thought to himself.

**A/N**

**hope you enjoy this little chapter, please follow, review, favorite and vote on my poll.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth Revealed**

**Welcome to chapter four of The Truth Revealed, I am so happy that people actually enjoy my story.**

**Well my relationship poll has come to an end and I must say I am surprised yet happy about the results.**

**Now this is a small Christmas chapter, set between the return from Tenrou and the games and replacing the Key of the starry sky arc. I warn you all this will not be too Christmas like, mainly because I fail to grasp the Christmas spirit this year, but to make up for that, this chapter will be the longest I have ever written for this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Anyway on to the story.**

Four days after they returned From Tenrou Island Makarov took Erza and a very reluctant Natsu to talk and settle the problems between Twilight Ogre and Fairy Tail. Over the past few days everyone noticed Natsu decided to change his clothing attire, he now wears a long black one sleeve trench coat that left his right arm bare showing off his guild mark, the trench coat had a few black chains hanging around the waist area, underneath he wears a black sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants, he wears black combat boots. Underneath his scarf he started wearing a black choker necklace with a black metal dragon pendant, when people asked him about it he said it was a old gift from his vampire father and that the dragon was actually a sign of their main bloodline.

"You do know their type will not back down without force right" Natsu stated when they saw the Twilight Ogre guild in their sight.

"We do not know that yet" Makarov said.

"Master are you sure it was wise to bring Natsu for this" Erza asked nervously.

"Aw Erza, are you scared I may cause problems" Natsu asked while acting like her distrust hurt him by placing a hand on his chest and looking sad.

"I am" Erza said plainly.

"Enough, Natsu is still part of the guild and is by far the strongest at the moment, I want him with us in case they try anything" Makarov said firmly.

"You put too much faith in me old man" Natsu said with a small grin.

"Who you calling old man, you're older than me by a lot" Makarov shot at him.

"But I have the body of a eighteen year old" Natsu said with a grin. Makarov pouted but soon adopted a look of authority as they entered the Twilight Ogre guild hall.

(Back at the Fairy Tail guild)

"Lissanna" Mira called for her sister, Lissanna walked over with a smile.

"Yes Mira" Lissanna asked.

"Christmas is next week, and we have seven whole years worth of Christmases that we missed to celebrate" Mira said with an excited smile.

"That's right, I think we should throw the largest Christmas party in the history of Fairy Tail" Lissanna cheered.

"I hate to ruin your excitement" Macau said as he joined their conversation, "But the guild doesn't exactly have the same funds as we use to" Both girls frowned before they smiled again.

"Then we will have a normal Christmas party, I'm sure we can all make a fun party even without the funds" Mira said happily.

Suddenly they all heard a large explosion and the ground shook, Romeo came running into the guild with wide eyes.

"There was a huge explosion in the town" He yelled pointing at the doors. The whole guild stepped outside and they could see the smoke coming from the town and rushed off to see what happened and help if they could.

(With Natsu Erza and Makarov)

"Dammit Natsu I didn't mean for you to destroy the whole guild like that" Makarov yelled at Natsu who was staring at Makarov with a bored expression with his hands in his trench coats pockets.

"You told me to show them we were serious 'bout paying them back for what they did, causing Fairy Tail around six years of property damage, physical and emotional pain, they actually deserved more than their guild hall blown up, but I was forbidden from causing them serious injuries" Natsu said with a casual tone that actually made Makarov and a fuming Erza even more mad.

"HEY GUYS" The three of them looked over to see the rest of their small guild running up the road to the destroyed guild hall.

"What happened here" Macau and Gildarts asked when they reached the three.

"Natsu blew up their guild hall and knocked all the members out" Erza growled. Now the whole guild was staring at Natsu.

"Makarov told me to show them we were serious about paying them back" Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders in a bored manner, "They will not be bothering the guild anymore" he said looking over the damage he caused before he let out a bored sigh.

"Lets return to the guild" Makarov sighed as they all started to head back. Natsu watched the rest of the guild walk off before he headed for his own little house in the woods, there were a few things he needed to get done at the house to make it livable again, maybe even make it better than before.

(At the guild the next day)

Natsu entered the guild alone to see everyone cheerful and talking happily with one another. He noticed Mira and Lissanna had a familiar board out and were making plans, the board had a list of things to do and who were going to do them, and in the corner of the board he noticed a very familiar decoration.

"Christmas" Natsu sighed, _"They always throw holiday parties, never really cared for them, but I always found enjoyment from the brawl they always have when everyone winds up drunk" _Natsu thought to himself as he went to sit at the bar and ordered a drink from the new bartender that he didn't bother to learn the name of all he could remember about it was it started with K.

"Excited about Christmas Ryuu" Mavis voice said as she appeared beside Natsu.

"Not in the least" Natsu answered flatly earning a pout from the first master.

"You could at least act like you are excited about it like you usually do" Mavis grumbled. Natsu didn't respond and shortly Mavis decided to go bother Makarov instead.

"Natsu" Mira called causing Natsu to look at her with a questioning look, It was obvious from the tone in the white haired lady's voice she still hated his guts, "You are in charge of the lighting for the party, you are always the best at it" Natsu stared at her for a few minutes before shrugging.

"Whatever" He said and returned to his drink. Mira silently growled at him before addressing the rest of the guild about their tasks in preparing for the party.

"Yo Salamander" Gajeel called from the front doors of the guild, Wendy and Laxus were beside him each looking at Natsu, "Did you forget about training today"

At that Natsu grabbed the drink that the bartender just refilled and walked over to the doors and followed the other dragon slayers as they all headed for a spot deep in the woods where they couldn't cause any problems.

(In the woods)

"Alright first things first" Natsu said standing in front of the other dragon slayers while still holding his drink, "I need to ask you if your dragon parents left you two anything before they disappeared, it would be about the size of my fist, and look like a fancy egg that looks like it could be opened but you can't open it, it's color should represent your element" Natsu asked looking at Gajeel and Wendy.

"Metalicana left me something like that, I keep in at home for safe keeping, luckily it was still there after all these years, so now I keep it on me" Gajeel said as he pulled a pouch off his waist and pulled out a shiny metal egg with a design of a dragon that looked to be made of metal razors standing over a person.

"I was also given one, I keep mine in a pocket dimension after learning how to do it from Erza" Wendy said as a bright light engulfed her hand and after a few moments a shiny blue and white egg appeared in her hand, it had the same design on it but the dragon was covered in feathers.

"Never had a dragon, never received a gift" Laxus said.

"Don't worry Laxus, I have something for you" Natsu said as he walked over and looked over the eggs that Gajeel and Wendy have.

"So what are these" Gajeel asked, he always wondered why his dragon left him this because he couldn't eat it, it couldn't be opened, as far as Gajeel knew the egg was just a figurine his parent left him with.

"These my fellow dragon slayers, are containers that hold a sample of your dragons blood" Natsu said with a grin, "However right now it is useless for you three at the moment" Natsu added as he stepped away from them and drank the last little bit of his drink.

"Why would they leave us these if they are useless" Wendy asked.

"Because it is a dragon tradition, when a dragon trains a slayer the slayer is given a sample of their blood encased in a unbreakable container, if the slayer is somehow able to open the container they can drink the blood and bond with it creating a dragon hybrid. However there are a few problems" Natsu said with a frown.

"Like what" Gajeel asked.

"The bonding process is painful enough it could kill, in all the years of dragon slayers I have never seen a human dragon slayer successfully bond with any kind of dragon blood" Natsu said as he watched the reactions of the other dragon slayers. Wendy and Gajeel looked shocked, but Laxus seemed like he either already knew or didn't care.

"Laxus, imagine the time your lacrama was implanted in you, how painful that was, and then multiply that pain by at least a hundred" Natsu said and watched as Laxus eyes widened in horror.

"Holly shit, no wonder they die" Laxus exclaimed.

"So why did you ask us if we had them" Gajeel asked.

"Because I was curious if you still had them, I may have a way that you can successfully open and bond with the dragon blood, but that wont be for a long time" Natsu said, "Right now you are all seven years behind in magic power, everyone you know that wasn't on the island with us is probably stronger than you now"

"Shit" Gajeel cursed.

"What about you" Laxus asked, Natsu just looked at Laxus with a emotionless look.

"Do you really have to ask that sparky, I'm stronger than you could ever dream of being" Natsu said, both Laxus and Gajeel growled at that, they hated the fact that it was true, Natsu was stronger than them, that was why they asked in the first place.

"So what are we going to do to get more magic power" Wendy asked earning the attention of the others.

"Well that little sky is very simple, you three sit down right here and meditate, focus on your magic containers and try to expand it. I will stop you when it is time for the next part of training, I want you three to do this every day until I say otherwise" Natsu said and he watched as the three sat in a meditating position.

"_When I'm done with you three you will be able to take on an actual dragon" _Natsu thought with a grin.

(Three days before Christmas)

Everyone was Excited as they set up decorations for the party tomorrow, Mira and Lissanna instructed everyone on what to do and how they should be done.

"_Why don't they actually do something instead of telling everyone ells to do it"_ Natsu complained to himself, to be honest Natsu was getting more and more aggravated by the two bossy siblings. Natsu hated taking orders from people, especially people he didn't really care for.

"Happy hang it a little higher" Lissanna yelled to the blue cat.

"Max, can you set up a make-shift stage out back" Mira asked, but her tone clearly said it was an order.

"Erza, do not eat the cake, it is for tomorrow" Lissanna yelled.

Natsu listened as they gave out more orders, and he got more and more annoyed with each order given, if one actually looked at him they would see small traces of red forming in his black eyes. But Natsu knew his irritation wasn't just caused by two bossy girls... he hasn't had a decent drink since before the Tenrou incident, and he was getting really thirsty. Natsu growled as he set up one of the candle lights they were going to have for the party.

"Natsu" Mira called, "Set that up higher"

At that Natsus eyes turned complete blood red and he turned to glare at Mira while growling baring his teeth, the light he was holding set on fire with black flames and every one froze and stared at Natsu in slight shock and a little of fear from the ones who haven't actually seen his new power or eyes.

"Fuck you Mira, find someone ells to hang the lights, or better yet, why don't you do it instead of just standing around ordering others to do stuff" Natsu growled, he then turned and started to walk towards the guild doors.

"Where are you going" Mira asked anger causing Natsu to look back at her.

"I am going to find something to drink before I go crazy" Natsu growled as he walked out the guild and disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

"He is going to find something to drink, but there is a bar right here" Macau said confused before everyone's eyes widened in realization.

"We have to stop him" Mira yelled as most the guild ran out to search for Natsu or keep guard around town. The only ones left in the guild were Makarov, Gajeel, Gray. Laxus, Gildarts, and Wendy.

"I do not think they will find him" Makarov said with a sigh, "If he wants a drink he can get a drink and never be found out"

"How so Master" Wendy asked as the rest looked at Makarov for an explanation.

"As you all know, Natsu is actually Ryuu Yami, one of the three Yami brothers of the dragon wars. Ryuu Yami is the second brother also known as the Shadow Assassin, he was known for deception and sneak attacks on his enemies, he would get behind the enemies differences by playing their side then destroying them with his power, or he would hide in the shadows and silently pick off his enemies one by one. He was rarely ever discovered, but when he was he had the power to still get things done." Makarov explained.

"Then there is no finding him if he doesn't want to be found" Gray concluded.

"That is correct" Makarov agreed.

Later that day most of the guild returned, all except Natsu. Just like Makarov predicted, the guild couldn't find Natsu. The guild for the most part continued the preparations for the party with Romeo taking over the lights.

(The next day)

Today was the day of the Christmas party. Makarov was the first to arrive because he had a little trick to play with the people who arrived, He hung a mistletoe in the front door way and used what little Rune magic he knew to trap people who end up under it at the same time as another until they kiss. That mistletoe caught Mira and Freed first, Wendy and Romeo, Levy and Gajeel, But everyone ells wound up arriving alone. Juvia was waiting by the doors hoping to catch Gray at the same time so they could kiss, but Gray saw her waiting and looked to see the mistletoe so he snuck around back and entered that way.

The inside was decorated nicely with Gold silver red and Green decorations hanging from the rafters, the floors were decorated to look like they were walking on snow and ice, in the middle of the hall there was a giant Christmas tree decorated with Fairy Tail ornaments with silver and blue tensile, the lighting was just enough to make it so that everyone could see and so the decorations glowed, there was a huge table full of Christmas goodies and food that had a big ice sculpture of a snowflake set over the punch bowl.

Out back the area was decorated much the same way as inside only the trees in the area were lit up using multicolored lacrama. The stage that Max put together was decorated with lights and snowflakes.

Inside Gray sat at the bar calmly drinking a cup of Eggnog as he looked over the party, Most people dressed in appropriate Christmas themed clothing even Erza dressed in a elf costume. Mira was dressed like Mrs. Clause. Gray was wearing what was left of his ice blue suit he wore for this party. Even Gajeel dressed up in a green suit with a red tie. Laxus was in a gold suit, and Wendy was in a silver dress. Gray looked all over the crowd and saw everyone except one person.

"Any idea where flame-brain is" Gray asked Gajeel who was sitting a few seats away at the bar.

"I'm not Salamanders baby-sitter" Gajeel growled as he ate a screw the bar tender gave him.

The party went on all day with some performances on the stage from Mira, Lissanna, Gajeel, Erza, and even Lucy and Loke. They were now passing out presents to each other. Gray gave Lucy, Erza, and Wendy a gifts and he revived one from them and Juvia, now he was looking around the guild for the last person he had a gift for, he notice that he was the only one who got a gift for this person and that made him a little upset.

"Erza have you by any chance seen Natsu around at all" Gray asked but earned a no from Erza who went back to eating a strawberry cake she had. Gray sighed as he went back to the bar and ordered another drink.

"I don't understand why you keep looking for that monster" Mira said as she walked over to Gray. Gray looked up at her with a frown.

"I don't see the problem with trying to be his friend" Gray said calmly.

"Why are you guys being so nice to him, its like you don't care about the fact that he wants to destroy this guild, not to mention he feeds off human blood" Mira said.

"He hasn't destroyed us, and he saved us on multiple occasions, If he was all bad he wouldn't have helped us let alone hold back his own brother for us" Gray said earning a growl from Mira.

"I don't trust that monster anymore"

"I don't care if you trust him or not, I think of him as a friend and a member of Fairy Tail" Gray growled.

"Very well said Gray" Mira and Gray looked over to see master Mavis standing on the bar looking at Gray with a smile.

"Master Mavis" Gray and Mira said in shock and earning attention from the rest of the guild.

"Ryuu is part of this guild, he has been for fourteen years now, as long as he wears the guilds mark he is a member of this family. Besides Mira, if you call him a blood sucking monster then you are calling your own founding master one too" Mavis said glaring at Mira, "You seem to have forgotten what this guild stands for"

Mira stared at the first master for a few moments in shock before lowering her head in shame, Mavis was right, she got so mad at the fact Natsu was deciving them the whole time, that he never truly cared for them , that she forgot he was still a member of Fairy Tail.

After that the party continued like normal, that was until Gajeel and Laxus decided to start the brawl. After a while of brawling Gray decided to head home, it was starting to get late. Gray ran around and found all the lost articles of clothing he stripped and got dressed, he grabbed the Gift he had for Natsu and headed for the front doors, what he didn't expect was the doors to open as soon as he reached them and earning the attention of the guild.

Gray stood in the doorway looking at the one person he has been looking for the entire party. Natsu also stood in the doorway staring at Gray, Natsu was in his normal black clothes and held a black bottle in his right hand.

"Oh goody, I almost missed you, tell me where do you think you are going so early, normally you would be one of the ones passed out on the floor of the guild after a party" Natsu said Staring at Gray with a raised eyebrow. He then looked around the guild and Noticed everyone staring at them with mixed looks, some were shock, some were amused, and some were plain nervous.

"Just my luck" Gray sighed, Natsu looked at him.

"What about your luck" Natsu asked. Gray just pointed above them causing Natsu to look up, his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, why the hell didn't I realize that sooner" Natsu said staring at the mistletoe, "And I'm guessing there are Runes trapping us here until we actually do" Natsu said earning a nod from most the guild members.

"Are they going to do it" Romeo asked, he sounded excited.

"They got to do it, the rules are absolute" Freed said earning nods from a few people.

"I guess I'll go along with this little game of theirs" Natsu sighed as he looked back at Gray, _"At least it is someone decent"_ Natsu thought as he grabbed Grays chin and made Gray face him, Gray was totally shocked as Natsus lips casually met his for a few seconds. Gray felt electricity run through his body at the kiss and he felt his face heat up with a blush. Before Gray knew it Natsu had already pulled away and was now smirking at the flushed and dazed look on the ice mages face, Gray watched as Natsu walked past him still smirking, he looked around to see Everyone had shocked looks of their own from what they just seen.

"You seem like you are in a good mood today" Mavis said as she appeared in front of Natsu with a smile.

"Quenched my thirst and filled my stash, so yeah I guess it is a good day for me" Natsu said casually ad he opened the bottle and took a sip of its contents, Instantly all three dragon slayers smelled the coppery sent of blood, but it smelled a little off. Before they said anything Mira tackled Natsu to the ground causing Natsu to let go of the bottle and for some of its contents to pour out revealing the red blood. Natsu growled and pushed Mira off causing her to be thrown a few feet away from him.

"Fuck off Mira, you just made me lose some of my drink" Natsu Growled as he picked up the bottle and closed it.

"How dare you come in here and talk about feeding when we all know you hurt a person to do so, and you are drinking it in front of us, that's just sick" Mira yell, but to everyones shock Natsu just laughed, "What's so funny"

"The fact you think this is human blood, well sorry to burst you bubble of anger but I haven't had a taste of human blood in about twenty five years now, not including the seven years we were on the island" Natsu said earning a confused look from the white haired she demon.

"What is it then" Erza asked as she walked over to inspect the little bit of blood on the floor.

"This is a bottle of Snow Vulcan Blood" Natsu said with an irritated tone.

"Oh I WANT SOME" Mavis said happily but earned a deadly gaze from Natsu and stares from the others.

"This bottle is mine" Natsu hissed at her, "Besides, you can't eat any using a thought projection, I could give you a bottle if you show up in person though" Natsu said with a grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

"No way in hell, you would just try to kill me" Mavis said as she crossed her arms in a small pout.

"Exactly" Natsu growled, he then looked around the guild, "Anyway I came here for a reason, I need Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Gramps, Lucy, and lastly Mira to come here" Natsu said as he went to sit at the bar. All of the mentioned people walked up to Natsu but Lucy and Mira kept distance from him.

"What do you need from us" Makarov asked.

"Nothing" Natsu said as his held out his hand and a black mist surrounded it, instantly they all stepped back, "Relax" Natsu said as the mist disappeared revealing a large black pouch that was tied closed by a red string, "First up, Gramps" Natsu said and Makarov stepped up to Natsu, Natsu handed him the pouch. Makarov almost dropped it from the shock of how heavy it was, he set it down and opened it, he reached in and pulled out a hand full of solid gold coins.

"Natsu what are these" Makarov asked in shock.

"That is a total of ten million jewels that I am giving to you use it to help this guild start its way back to the top, I refuse to stay in the weakest guild of Fiore" Natsu said.

"Are you serious, where did you get this" Makarov asked in shock.

"Four hundred and eighty years is a lot of time to gather and save money and items" Natsu said with a smile.

"Thank you Natsu" Makarov said.

"Do not thank me, my intentions are entirely selfish" Natsu said with a serious tone.

"Still" Makarov said earning a glare from Natsu, Makarov smiled and then backed away with the bag of money.

"Anyway, Next is Lucy" He said as his hand once again engulfed in a black mist. Lucy looked nervous as she slowly stepped forward, "Oh please stop being so scared or you will never be able to use this" Natsu Growled as the mist faded revealing a small rectangular box laying flat in his hand. He held it out and waited for her to take the box. She reached out and took the box, once she had it she opened it to reveal a shiny black key and she gasped.

"What is this" Lucy asked, the key looked like a celestial gate key, only it was black, the handle was a circle and the symbol was a intricate black magic circle, the tip of the key ended in a snake head and the whole thing was made to look like it was scaly.

"That is a demon key, There are only ten in existence and that is the fifth strongest of them, It's the black snake Kuro" Natsu explained.

"I've never heard of a demon key before, is it just like a celestial gate key?" Lucy asked as she ran her fingers over the black key.

"For the most part yes, but demons are hard to make a contract with, the summoner must be emotionally strong, every time you summon this demon you must never show fear or hesitation or they will turn on you" Natsu said with a serious tone and look, "Other than that they can also be summoned without using the key after you have made the contract" Natsu said.

"That sounds useful" Lucy said, "Why are you giving this to me"

"I have no use for it, and you are the only one with the magic required to use it" Natsu said plainly.

"Okay" Lucy said as she stepped back and continued to look over the new key.

"Lets see who should be next" Natsu said as he looked over the remaining people he called over, "How about Mira" he said as his hand once again engulfed in the black mist.

"I don't see why you even think about giving me something" Mira said with narrowed eyes as she stepped up.

"Just shut up before I change my mind and blast you with fire instead" Natsu growled. The black mist faded to reveal a small black rock.

"A rock" Mira said confused.

"No, black lacrama that holds the soul of one of my very own demon creations" Natsu said.

"Wait you can create demons?" Gray asked.

"Yes, living magic is one of my favorites, but I rarely ever use it, I'd go as far as to say I was better at it than my older brother" Natsu said with a grin.

"What type of demon is it" Mira asked.

"black fire, if you can successfully take over this soul then you will be able to use spells similar to my fire dragon slayer magic only the flames will be black and it is not dragon magic, most of the spells you will learn automatically when you take over the soul" Natsu explained.

"Does this demon have a name?" Mira asked.

"I never gave this one a name" Natsu said, "Now take it or I will put it back" Natsu growled, he was tired of holding it out for her. She took the lacrama and stepped back.

Natsu reached over for his drink and opened it, he took a few sips and sighed contently with a smile.

"Is that stuff really that good" Wendy asked. Natsu looked over and smiled at her.

"Would you like to try some" Natsu asked with a grin.

"She most certainly does not" Yelled Carla as she flew to stand in between the young sky dragon slayer and the vampire.

"Relax cat, I was just joking" Natsu sighed as he took another sip from the bottle before closing it and setting it to the side.

"That is not funny" Carla growled but Natsu decided to ignore her.

"Laxus" Natsu said as one of his hands engulfed in the now familiar black mist, as soon as the mist cleared it revealed a yellow shiny egg with a dragon and human design, the dragon looked smooth with horns shaped like lightning bolts, "I'm sure you already know what this is, I am entrusting it to you, keep it safe until I tell you we need it for training" Natsu said as he handed Laxus the egg.

"Where did you get this" Laxus asked.

"Its from a dragon I slayed in the dragon civil war" Natsu said, nobody questioned it any further, "Gajeel and Wendy" Natsu said and both the slayers stepped up. Both Natsus hands engulfed in the mist and when it faded it revealed to black lacrama similar to the one he gave Mira only these two were smaller.

"What are these for, we don't use take over" Gajeel asked.

"I know that, I want each of you to take one and channel your dragon magic in them" Natsu said, Wendy and Gajeel did what they were told, the lacrama emmetted a purple glow before they each changed into small dragon like creatures that were twice the size of their exceeds, Wendys was a light blue dragon covered in feathers, Gajeels looked to be made of sharp metals.

"What are these" Gajeel asked in shock.

"Those are little demons I created about seventy years ago, you channel dragon magic into them and they turn into a small dragon based on the type of dragon magic they can also use the dragon magic, they only listen to who activated them, but after three hours they revert back into the lacrama and then you have to wait a full day until you can use them again" Natsu explained.

"She is so cute" Wendy said cheerfully, "Thank you Natsu-San"

"This is actually pretty cool Salamander, how strong are they" Gajeel asked.

"Depending on how much magic you put in them they can almost match the summoner in strength, but the more magic put into them the harder it is to get them to listen to commands" Natsu answered, "Anyway next is Erza" Natsu said and Erza stepped forward. Natsu raised one hand and a black mist appeared above him, when it faded it revealed a sword that was secured in a sheath, Natsu grabbed the sword and held it out to Erza.

"A sword" Erza said looking at it.

"Not any sword, a blood sword I personally crafted after the civil war using scales from a blood dragon I killed, the sheath is made using a demon I had made to cancel magic attacks. The sheath is used for defense, and the actually sword is used for offense, when you use the sword you cut your fingers and smear blood along the blade, that causes the sword to grant you strength and speed, but you must have a steady resolve for it to work properly" Natsu explained seriously.

Erza took the sword to examine it more, the handle was black with a red dragon design on it, it had no real guard, the sheath was black, she opened it up to reveal a very sharp crimson red blade that was sharp on both edges, the entire blade was about four feet with a slight curve.

"This is very good craftsmanship, I have yet to come across a sword that is so finely made" Erza said as she sheathed the sword and looked at Natsu, "I assume the fact it is made from dragon scales that it shall never dull or break in battle" Erza asked.

"It shall never break, but the sharpness is always based on your own resolve" Natsu said.

Natsu looked over the people he called over, Gray was the last one.

"Gray" Natsu said and the ice mage stepped up. Natsu grinned as his hand engulfed in the black mist, when it faded it revealed a small shiny blue rectangular metal box with the black dragon symbol that represents Natsus main bloodline, the box was thin but it was about a foot long. Mavis gasped earning a glare from Natsu that told her to be quiet. Luckily no body noticed the small exchange.

"What's this" Gray asked taking the box, he looked it over closely,_ "Why does it have Natsus bloodline symbol on it"_ he wondered. Natsu didn't say anything causing everyone to look at him curiously, Natsu was staring at Gray with a blank expression. Gray opened the box and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, inside the box was a choker necklace that was identical to the one Natsu wears, only it was a midnight blue necklace that matched Grays eyes with the black dragon pendant on it.

"Why are you giving me a necklace" Gray asked looking at Natsu in confusion. Natsu grinned showing his teeth.

"That was my Vampire fathers necklace, I looted it off him after he was killed" Natsu said casually.

"That still doesn't answer my question" Gray growled in annoyance.

"Father specialized in Ice magic, that necklace is enchanted so that if the one who wears it is an Ice mage they will have an easier time learning new spells, their spells they use will be stronger while using less magic power, and their overall magic container will be increased as well" Natsu explained as he stood from his seat, in a blink of an eye Natsu was behind Gray with the blue necklace in his hand shocking everyone. Gray was about to turn around to see what Natsu was doing when he felt something wrap around his neck and he froze.

Natsu had wrapped the necklace around Grays neck and was fastening it in the back so it sat snugly on Grays neck. Natsu then leaned forward so his lips were beside Grays ear.

"If you strip or lose this... I will kill you" Natsu whispered in the ice mages ear sending cold shivers down Grays spine. Natsu grinned at the shiver Gray had before pulling away and going to sit in his seat again. Gray was silent for a minute before he nodded his head at Natsu.

"Why are you being so generous Ryuu" Mavis asked. Natsu laughed at that.

"I'm not being generous, I'm being greedy, I refuse to be in a guild that is weak, they need more power to rise to the top again. You are all seven years behind of all the other magic guilds and people we knew before being sealed" Natsu said with a frown, "I was eventually going to give you all these, but since it is Christmas I decided to do it all at once, so none of you have to thank me" He then stood back up and grabbed his drink before walking to the door.

"Where are you going" Mavis asked.

"Home, I have things to do, Happy find somewhere ells to stay for a while, I'll let you know when you can return home" Natsu said as he exited the guild hall.

"What is he doing at home Happy" Wendy asked.

"Natsu is renovating the house, over the seven years of no one maintaining it the house has become weak and over run by vines, Natsu says it was a miracle it hasn't fallen down already" Happy explained.

"Well you are welcome to stay with Carla and I until it is done then" Wendy said with a smile.

"Thank you Wendy" Happy said while flying into her arms.

"Makarov" Mavis whispered to the master to get his attention, "We need to talk about the necklace Ryuu gave to Gray" She whispered seriously, "In private" she added. Makarov nodded and they headed out back to talk.

Gray was using a ice mirror he made to look at the necklace and how it looked on his neck, he thought it actually looked good and was amazed by how it matched his eye color. Suddenly Gray remembered he didn't give Natsu his gift... and that he was once again in his boxers. Gray sighed as he dissolved the mirror and looked for his clothes before leaving the guild and heading to Natsus house.

The house was a bit difficult to find... mainly because he only went there once when Natsu wanted to show his something... Gray couldn't even remember what that something was. When Gray saw the house he couldn't help but agree with what happy said about being surprised the house hasn't fallen already. Gray was about to knock on the door when he jumped at the sound of a voice behind him.

"You know, there are some people in this world that would say you just walked into the lions den" Gray turned around to see Natsu casually sitting in a tree looking down at him with a grin, "But technically you did walk into a dragons den, if you were any other person I would have attacked you for coming uninvited"

"Why not me then" Gray asked.

"Lets just say your special" Natsu said with a smile.

"Anyway I came because I forgot to give this to you when you were at the guild" Gray said as he tossed a small package wrapped in dark red wrapping paper up to Natsu who caught it easily. Natsu looked at it in wonder.

"Why did you get me something" Natsu asked confused.

"Because I still think of you as a friend, I thought I would get you something" Gray answered.

Natsu shrugged then tore the wrapping paper then used his fire magic to get rid of the paper, he opened the box to reveal a set of Black leather fingerless gloves.

"Gloves?" Natsu said in confusion.

"I thought they would go good with your new outfit" Gray said with a grin as he watched Natsu actually try them on before opening and closing his hands several times, he then nodded in satisfaction. "They are fire prof too" Gray added.

"That comes in handy" Natsu said as he burned the box they came in.

"See ya" Gray said as he started to head back towards town, but he was blocked by Natsu who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You should stay, the forest is really dangerous at night, I would hate for anything to happen to you" Natsu said with a grin that sent shivers down Grays spine.

"I'm sure I am able to take care of myself" Gray said.

"Whatever" Natsu said as he disappeared and reappeared back in the tree. Gray sighed and started his walk back to town.

(Christmas day)

Natsu sat at a table alone in a corner of the guild, he was casually playing with a ball of death magic in his hands. Nobody came near him when he started using his death magic, but Gray and Mavis watched him closely. Mavis was wondering what Ryuu was planning, and Gray was wondering why Natsus gaze was locked on the front doors... it was like he was expecting something.

Suddenly Natsu grinned, and a moment later the front doors opened as three hooded figures entered the guild, they all wore blue robes.

"His magic is coming from here, I swear it is identical, it has to be him" a female voice said.

"What would he be doing at Fairy Tail" a male voice said, instantly Erza froze at his voice and stared wide eyed.

"Jellal" Erza said causing one of the cloaked people to flinch.

"Erza" the male said as he removed his hood revealing the blue hair and tattooed eye.

"What are you doing here, weren't you imprisoned for life" She asked.

"Yes, but Ultear and Meredy broke me out" Jellal said while avoiding the scarlet knights eyes. The two other people removed their hoods to show a dark purple haired woman and a pink haired women.

"And together you three formed the independent guild Crime Sorcerer, and you goal is to get rid of dark guilds and to stop people trying to achieve Zerefs power" Natsu said as he walked up to them.

"That is surprisingly correct coming from you" Jellal said with raised eyebrows at the pink haired male in front of him, "When did you get so smart"

"Four hundred and seventy years ago" Natsu said shocking the three.

"You can't be serious" Jellal said obliviously not believing Natsu.

"It is true" Erza said as she approached them.

"How is that possible" Ultear asked.

"Let me start by saying it was my magic that brought you here, not Zerefs" Natsu said as he lit his hand in his death magic, "I am Ryuu Yami, one of the brothers of Zeref" Natsu said.

"If you are his brother why did you stop me from resurrecting him" Jellal asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because I knew my brother wasn't dead and that the r-system creates something that would have took my true powers to kill, and I wasn't ready to blow my cover yet" Natsu said.

"Wait, Ryuu Yami... as in the Shadow Assassin of the dragon civil war" Ultear asked.

"One in the same, and you are Ultear, previously on the wizard council and the dark guild Grimoire Heart, you are a Time Arc Mage and that was why I used my magic to get your attention and have you show up" Natsu said seriously.

"What would you need me for, and why is one of the darkest people in earthlands history in a light guild" Ultear asked.

"Why I am in this guild is no concern of yours" Natsu growled, "the reason I need you is because your magic has the ability to unlock a little something called Second Origin"

"What you don't already have that unlocked" Ultear asked.

"I have nine origins unlocked" Natsu said with a emotionless look that said he was dead serious. At that the three crime mages looked like they were about to faint, "I want you to unlock the second origins of a few members of this guild"

"I can do that, but may I ask why"

"Think of it like a Christmas gift if you want, but my main reason is because they need a power up for a event that is coming up in a few months" Natsu said, instantly the guild members that were not on the island knew what Natsu was talking about.

"So who are the ones I am going to unlock" Ultear asked, Natsu grinned and the evil look in his eyes sent shivers down everyones spines.

"Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, and Mira" Natsu listed.

"Alright may I have those people follow me out back to begin" Ultear said as she walked out the guild. Hesitantly the listed people followed the time mage.

"Oh this is going to be fun to watch" Natsu said as his black eyes turned red and he followed them out laughing evilly. The remaining members and the two Crime mages stared after Natsu with fearful looks, a few minutes later they heard A LOT of painful screams and one very loud laughing fit.

"The process of unlocking second origin is extremely painful" Jellal said when he saw the shocked looks on the guild members.

**A/N**

**yes I know this ended weirdly, but I wanted to end it there.**

**I want to point out.**

**Natsu/Ryuu is not being nice (except to maybe one person), he is most certainly being greedy.**

**Merry Christmas minna**

**Until Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth Revealed **

**welcome to chapter five, thank you all for the lovely reviews and enjoy this chapter. And to answer a guest review, i do not have a set Update time for this story, sorry.**

**On to the story**

(One week after Christmas)

"So what are we doing today Natsu-San" Wendy asked. Right now Natsu was leading the three dragon slayers to their training grounds.

"Well little sky, Today I am going to give you all lessons and advice that each of you can use to improve as dragon slayers" Natsu answered.

"Like what" Gajeel asked.

"Well you will have to wait till we get to the training ground" Natsu said.

After a few minutes they finally reached the training grounds, immediately Natsu took his regular spot on a boulder that allowed him to look over the entire clearing, and the others stood around him waiting for Natsu to begin.

"Now as each of you know, Dragon slayer magic today is known as a lost magic, not many people have the opportunity to learn this magic, and even fewer can master it and become one with their element" Natsu began, all three dragon slayers listened closely to Natsus words, they knew that if Natsu saw them not listening he would punish them... Laxus learned the hard way.

"Each dragon slayer has the ability to harness the power of dragons and is one of the only magic that can kill a dragon. That is basic knowledge of Dragon Slayers" Natsu said.

"We know that" Gajeel said but he flinched when Natsu glared at him for interrupting him... strike one for Gajeel.

"Anyway, in order to harness the power of a dragon, a dragon slayer must first understand and become one with their element. Can you tell me what each of your elements and what their main strengths are" Natsu asked, "Laxus why don't you start"

"Lightning, I believe the main strength of lightning is power" Laxus said with a grin.

"Wrong" Natsu said causing Laxus grin to fade, "Gajeel"

"Metalicana said something about iron representing strength" Gajeel said.

"Half true" Natsu said with a smile, "Wendy"

"Grandine said a sky dragon is kindness" Wendy said.

"That is also half true" Natsu said, he then stood from his spot and walked to the center of the clearing, he held both his hands out and one lit in his red flames, the other lit in a dark black flame like magic surrounded by black mist, "A death dragon is known for their power over life and death, their main points are their brutality and power as well as their stealth, A fire dragon is known for their destruction, their main points are their emotions, their Power and their strength" Natsu said he then threw the gathered magic at two different trees, the one hit with death magic had its color drained out of it turning black as it shriveled up, the tree that he threw fire at burst into flames and when it cleared there was no tree left.

"In the War, Lightning dragons were not known for power even though lightning is powerful" Natsu said as he looked at Laxus, "A lightning dragon was known for speed, their sharp but precise movement and the fact they almost never missed their target"

"Never thought about that" Laxus said

"That is because you never had a mentor for your dragon magic" Natsu said, "You always focused on the power and not sharpening your skills, if you were being trained by a dragon you would have had your arrogance knocked out of you within the first week of training"

"A Iron dragon is grouped with the other metal and earth dragons, their main points were their strength as well as their defense, in the war the metal and earth type dragons were in charge of building and maintaining the defenses for their sides. Gajeel you focus on your strength and neglect your defense, your iron scales are not the only defensive spell you should know" Natsu said.

"Metalicana didn't teach me a lot of defensive things, but I have noticed lately my instincts to protect and defend have gotten stronger" Gajeel said.

"Normally any metal dragon focuses on teaching strength first and then defense, but your dragon disappeared before he taught you defense" Natsu said, he then turned to Wendy, "Sky dragons were one of the most important in the war, they were the healers, but they were also the trackers"

"Trackers?" Wendy asked.

"Yes trackers, a sky dragon is known for many things, kindness, their ability to track, and their long range attacks" Natsu said.

"Grandine never told me that" Wendy said a little in shock.

"Probably because you were too young" Natsu said as he walked over to her, "You actually are still quite young, but you have seen so much already and I never really cared for age"

"Today I will be working with Wendy, I want you two to focus on the main points I just told you, you should find that your dragon instincts will be your main teacher, spells will come naturally over time" Natsu said earning a nod from Laxus and Gajeel who stood up and walked to the far end of the clearing to train.

"So what are we doing Natsu-San" Wendy asked.

"Today we are going to work on your tracking abilities" Natsu said, "Tracking is one of the sky dragons greatest abilities, a sky dragon has domain over the air and winds making it almost impossible to hide from a sky dragon. Sky dragons track in three ways, the most common way is to feel the air around the area for any movement or differences, the second way is to send a blast of wind in every direction to locate hidden presences in the area where the natural wind is restricted, the third way is to send a blast of wind out that should follow the trail of the one person or item you want to find, however that way requires you to know what you are looking for and for there to be a trail to follow"

Natsu pulled out a blindfold from his trench coat pocket and wrapped it over Wendys eyes.

"Today we are going to focus on the first tracking ability, I am going to block your sight, your hearing, and your smell, then I am going to hide my magic power so you can't sense it. I want you to try to feel the wind and air around you, try to understand what it is telling you, and use that to find where I am" Natsu said earning a nod from the blindfolded sky mage, Natsu then took out some noise canceling ear muffs and put them over Wendys ears, he then used a small spell to take her sense of smell away for a while.

Natsu then stepped away from the sky mage and watched as Wendy moved around for a bit, she tripped on a rock and fell groaning in slight pain. Natsu looked over the clearing to see Laxus was practicing quick attacks and his aim by attacking Gajeel who was using the opportunity to practice his defense. Natsu sighed.

"_This may be a little harder than I thought" _Natsu thought as he watched Wendy run into a tree.

(Later that day in the guild hall)

"Hard day of training huh" Gray said as the group of slayers entered the guild, both Laxus and Gajeel had many cuts and bruises as they glared at each other, Wendy had many scrapes but looked okay for the most part, Natsu looked completely fine other than the severely bored look on his face.

"Those two took a simple training fight into a full on battle, so I punished them. Wendy was the only one who actually made progress today" Natsu said as he walked to the bar and ordered a strong drink of whiskey.

"So what are you teaching them exactly" Gray asked as he sat at the bar with Natsu and ordered a glass of ice water.

"I'm trying to bring out their true potential as dragon slayers based on their elements" Natsu said, "That reminds me, you will be joining us in next weeks training" Natsu said looking at Gray.

"About time" Gray said, he was wondering if Natsu forgot about agreeing to help him with ice magic.

"But of course I will be teaching you more than Ice magic" Natsu said... that had Gray staring in shock at Natsu.

"Like what" Gray asked.

"That is something I will tell you during training" Natsu said, "You will have three days of training with me instead of the one day with the dragon slayers, your first day is next week the same day as I teach the Slayers, meet us here Monday at five in the morning" Natsu explained.

"Five? That's pretty early" Gray said.

"Get use to it" Natsu said with a grin, "The earlier the start, the more you get to learn"

"I guess" Gray said, they then sat there in silence drinking their drinks... that is until Erza came over to them with a smile.

"Gray, Natsu" She said earning the attention of the two, "We have a S-class mission available, would you two like to join me" Erza asked.

"What type of mission is it" Natsu asked.

"To get rid of a mysterious beast that has appeared in the forest near a town just out side of Oak Town, they say the beast has taken a few people and so far everyone who has gone to kill it has not returned" Erza explained. Natsu hummed in thought for a few moments before nodding.

"I will join you" Natsu said.

"So will I" Gray said, "Is Lucy coming" He asked earning a frown from the scarlet Knight.

"She told me she quit team Natsu and joined team Shadow Gear" Erza said.

"At least I don't have to save her ass all the time anymore... I swear that was really annoying" Natsu said as he stood from the bar, "When are we going"

"Meet here tomorrow at ten" Erza said.

"Okay" Natsu said as he walked away then out of the guild. Natsu walked around town with no real destination in mind, the sun was setting and it was quickly becoming dark with fewer and fewer people out and about as they were now getting ready for the night. Suddenly as Natsu passed a dark alley someone grabbed the back of his trench coat and yanked him into the shadowy area, the next thing he knew about fifteen guys were surrounding him with another man holding him pinned against a wall.

"listen to us little Fairy and you might not get hurt" the man holding him said as he pulled out a knife and placed it at Natsus neck. Natsu stared at at the eyes of his captor for a moment before he started to laugh, "What's so funny" the man asked pressing the knife harder to Natsus neck.

"What would you want from me exactly" Natsu asked calmly.

"Give us everything you got, then a few of my buddies here said they wanted to have a little fun with ya" The guy with the knife said with a grin. Natsu looked around at the surrounding people with a fake surprised but excited look.

"They want to go on a destruction and murder spree with me, that sounds fun" Natsu said as he adopted a crazy look and an evilly sadistic grin causing the group of men to look at him with slightly freaked out looks.

"Hey Tony, are Fairies suppose to think like that" one of the men who was wearing a black bandana asked the guy holding the knife.

"Not that I know of" Tony said looking at Natsu with a confused look.

"No, the rest of my guild are a bunch of goody people who would never kill a person or cause destruction on purpose" Natsu said with a slightly bored tone.

"Then you were just messing with us" Tony said in an angry yell as he pressed the knife even harder into Natsus neck.

"Unfortunately I wasn't, I find destruction and death quite fun, you could say it is part of my nature to cause both of those. By the way, slicing my neck open wont kill me" Natsu said as his eyes turned blood red and he reached up and grasping Tonys hand that was holding the knife and forced it to cut open his neck.

Everyone stared at Natsu with wide and fearful eyes as they watched him cut open his own neck causing blood to gush out and cover the front of his scarf and necklace, Tony took a few steps back with the bloody knife still in his hands. They then made noises of shock and fear as they watched the neck wound quickly start to heal itself. In the matter of seconds the neck wound was completely healed leaving only a faint scar.

Natsu looked down at the blood that was covering his necklace and scarf.

"Aw now my most precious things have my blood on them, that is an easy fix though, watch" Natsu said as he raised his left hand and pointed at the blood, suddenly the blood started to rise off the clothes and he moved his hand around causing the blood to follow his movements while floating in the air. The group of men freaked out and were about to run when a wall of black flames blocked them from leaving the alley. "I do hope you are not trying to escape, after all you brought this upon yourselves for being idiots" Natsu said.

"What the hell are you" Tony screamed.

"I'm a Vampire-Dragon hybrid, a mage of Fairy Tail, and the one that will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your lives" Natsu said with an evil grin as he started to punish them severely using the blood as a whip and his fire magic to burn them, the entire time Natsu enjoyed their screams of pain and fear.

After a while the walls of black flames faded and a smiling Natsu left the alley leaving sixteen men laying on the floor either unconscious or holding their heads mumbling about a monster. Natsu had wiped their memory of him being a Fairy Tail mage and altered their memory about how he actually looked, he also cast a spell on them so they can never tell anyone about the existence of Vampires or hybrids.

"That was fun" Natsu said as he started his way to his house in the woods. The house was still being remade, it was going to be a lot bigger than his first, three stories with ten bedrooms, six bathrooms, a laundry room, dinning room, kitchen, living room, weight room, lounge room, a study room/library, and a storage room/Basement, he was also making a very large training ground in the back yard. Natsus house was going to be a mansion made of stone and wood. He cleared out a very large area of the woods around where his previous house was using his fire magic and was using some demons he created to help build the house, the demons worked all day and night even when Natsu was not there and now the house was almost done.

Natsu smiled When he saw the progress the demons have made over the time he was not home, he estimated it would only be a day until it would be complete and he can start living in it, happy can come home and maybe some more people will be joining them soon if everything goes according to Natsus plan.

"Soon, everything will be perfect" Natsu said as he jumped into a tree he has been using as his sleeping spot ever since returning from Tenrou.

(The Next Day)

Natsu stood out in the front of the guild waiting for Gray and Erza to show up so they can go on the mission, he had a blood bottle in his hand and he casually took a sip before closing it. After a few minutes of waiting Erza and Gray showed up about a minute apart, Natsu sighed as he saw the giant cart of items being dragged along behind Erza.

"Do you really need that, just think for a minute Erza, when have you ever actually used anything off your giant carts of items on missions" Natsu said causing Erza to think for a minute.

"I don't think I have ever really used it" Erza admitted.

"Then we will leave it here at the guild until we return." Natsu said.

"Very well" Erza agreed. She took her cart to the back of the guild and left it there. The group of three were now walking to the train station in silence. Soon they were on a train to Oak Town, from there they would walk to the village that requested help.

(Village)

"Nobody has actually seen this beast, all we know is that it is active during the night as it takes people, a few guilds have tried to kill the beast but none have succeeded and none have returned" A black haired middle aged man explained, he was Jerry, the villages mayor.

"Are you sure Fairy Tail can rid of this beast, they haven't been the best guild around in years" A young brown haired lady asked from behind the mayor.

"I have always gone to Fairy Tail in the past to fix our problems, I don't know why I listened to you and contacted other guilds instead, that only caused young people to go missing" Jerry said to the brown haired lady.

"Our guild ran into problems seven years ago causing the majority of their best mages to go missing, we are three of the missing member who have returned, we can assure you that Fairy Tail can and will fix your beast problem" Erza said with confidence.

The group of Fairy Tail mages went into the woods and quickly found a cave that people said they believe the beast lives. Natsu sniffed the air and stared wide eyed at the cave before he grinned. Gray and Erza didn't notice Natsus reaction and Gray walked to the opening of the cave. Suddenly a black blur burst out of the cave and knocked Gray over.

Sitting on top of Gray was a teenage looking boy with hair similar to Grays only it had highlights of red and silver, his eyes were a startling light blue, he wore nothing but a pair of black pants and a gray choker necklace with a silver dragon pendant similar to the black dragon pendant of Natsus main bloodline only the silver one was smaller, but what shocked Gray and Erza the most was the black scaly dragon wings on his back and patches of scales covering parts of his arms, chest, back, and face... he looked like Natsu did when Natsu held back Acnologias attack.

Erza was about to charge at the man but Natsu grabbed the back of her armor and held her in place, she looked at Natsu about to yell at him but she froze when she saw the amused smirk and calculating eyes.

The man on top of Gray growled and opened his mouth wide revealing two very sharp fangs as he leaned down to Grays neck about to bite when he froze and leaned up looking at Grays neck in confusion.

"Where did you get that choker" The man growled at Gray who stared up at him in confusion, "Are you one of the lords" He asked only confusing Gray more, "ANSWER ME, HOW DID YOU GET LORD TOKETSUS CHOKER" the man screamed at Gray.

"I gave it to him" Natsu said causing the man to look at him in shock.

"Lord Ryuu" the man said in shock as he quickly got off Gray and walked over to kneel in front of Natsu.

"Get up" Natsu growled causing the man to stand, "Don't call me lord anymore, those days are long over" Natsu said.

"Yes sir" the man said.

"None of that either" Natsu growled.

"Natsu, do you know him" Erza asked, Gray was now standing beside Erza watching Natsu and this man.

"Yes, I guess you can say he is a cousin of mine, this is Yoso Kisetsu a Night Vampire-Dragon Hybrid, he was next in line to lead the silver branch of my vampire family" Natsu said causing Erza and Gray to look at the man with wide eyes.

"Silver Branch?" Gray asked.

"I come from the main bloodline, our symbol is a black dragon, there were four branch lines, White, silver, red, and blue. Each branch is represented by a smaller dragon symbol of the color of what branch they were" Natsu explained, "The branch families followed orders given to them by the main bloodline" Natsu added.

"Ryuu, I am glad to see you are alive, I thought you died after the war" Yoso said.

"I thought you died also, where is your twin sister Yume" Natsu asked. Yoso looked to the ground with a saddened expression.

"She hid when the humans and Mavis started to hunt us down... the humans found her and she was killed" Yoso explained.

"She was a great person, so full of life and one valued member of our family" Natsu said as he looked at the ground in sadness before looking back up at Yoso, "Do you know if anyone ells is still alive from any other branches" Natsu asked, it was clear to Erza and Gray that Natsu was hoping there was more, but when Yoso shook his head Natsu looked saddened again.

"I'm sorry Ryuu, I thought I was the only one left all these years" Yoso said, "Are there any you know of"

"My brothers and Mavis are the only ones I know are still alive somewhere" Natsu said.

"Mavis is still alive" Yoso growled, "Where is she I want to kill her, if she didn't turn against us then Yume would still be alive"

"You will not kill her, that is my job when ever she comes out of hiding, so far I haven't seen her in person, she talks to me using a thought projection" Natsu said.

"She knows you will kill her if she shows in person" Yoso said, "She was always so smart, that's why she was leader of the White branch"

"Yep" Natsu agreed. Yoso looked over at Gray and Erza.

"So who are those humans" Yoso asked, "And why did you give your fathers choker to the guy"

"The girl is Erza Scarlet, the guy is Gray Fullbuster, I guess they are my friends, they are in a guild that I am in and are part of my team. Gray is an Ice mage, I thought the choker would be useful to him" Natsu said he then whispered low enough so only Yoso could hear with his dragon hearing, "You know what it means" Yoso nodded at that in understanding.

"We were sent here to kill a beast that has been taking people from a nearby village, was that you" Erza asked Yoso.

"Yes" Yoso answered plainly.

"Are they still alive" Gray asked.

"Mostly, but they are suffering from blood loss" Yoso said causing Erza and Gray to get mad, "Don't worry, I am taking care of them, can't kill my food or there wont be more blood for later" Yoso said.

"Now that is a problem" Natsu said earning a confused look from Yoso, "You need to quit human blood, and we need to return those humans, please tell me you sucked your venom out of them so I don't have to worry about uncontrolled vampires running around" Natsu asked.

"No need to worry about that" Yoso confirmed, "But what will I drink if ii can't have human" Yoso asked. Natsus hand engulfed in black mist and when it faded it revealed one of his black bottles he uses for blood.

"I switched to Vulcan blood, to be honest it is tastier than human blood" Natsu said as he handed Yoso the bottle, Yoso opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Wow this is good, how did you figure this out" Yoso asked.

"I had to go undercover in a village, they might have suspected something if people started to disappear or become sick from blood loss, the village had a Vulcan problem, so I decided to give it a try and I found I liked it." Natsu explained.

"Ah the shadow assassin always did go to great lengths to remain undetected" Yoso said with a smile.

"Well of course, that is half the fun" Natsu said with a grin, "Anyway, you are coming with us, please revert to human form"

Yoso nodded and closed his eyes, suddenly they heard bones moving and cracking as the wings reverted into his shoulders, the patches of scales disappeared, his teeth shrunk. Yoso opened his eyes and looked at Natsu earning a nod from the pink haired man.

"lets return to the village, if anyone asks, the beast is dead and Yoso was one of its captives, we will tell the village that the other people are still alive and they can come get them. Yoso will be coming home with me" Natsu said.

"Are you serious" Erza asked, "He is the one responsible for the missing people, he also hurt them by drinking their blood"

"I kept them alive though" Yoso said earning a murderous glare from the Titania.

"Erza please keep in mind that even though Yoso is a Branch Vampire-Dragon, he is still stronger than Gildarts and can actually slay dragons" Natsu said.

"What the hell is a branch vampire-dragon" Erza asked, "How do we know he wont attack humans in Magnolia"

"He is coming with us weather you want him to or not" Natsu growled, Neither of them dared to argue anymore, "Yoso, I forbid you from attacking humans for food" Natsu Growled at his fellow vampire...Erza and Gray watched with wide eyes as they saw Yoso start shaking in fear as he nodded, "Good, now lets go" Natsu said as he started to walk to the village followed closely by all three of them.

It only took them two hours to help the village get all the people to the hospital for treatment, they were now sitting in the mayors office waiting to be paid their reward. Yoso sat on the floor by the chair Natsu was sitting in, Erza and Gray sat on a couch, and the Mayor sat at his desk with the brown haired lady standing behind him.

"I knew Fairy Tail could get this job done, I always had faith in your guild, always respected it even during these past few years" Jerry said happily.

"I admit my judgment was wrong about your guild, I am sorry" The brown haired lady said as she bowed to the group.

"It seems you have made a new friend" Jerry said while looking at Yoso.

"He is a long lost friend of mine, he is going to return home with me and join our guild" Natsu said with a smile.

"I'm glad you were able to find him before that beast got to him like the others" Jerry said with a smile.

"Me too" Natsu said, "Now about our reward"

(Train headed back to Magnolia)

Everyone stared at the newest addition to their little group, Yoso was hunched over clutching his stomach in pain and groaning, suddenly he sat up and quickly opened the window and leaned out as he started to vomit up a red substance that Erza and Gray believed was blood.

"I see Seikatsu didn't train you out of your sickness like Saiaku did for me and Zeref" Natsu said with a teasing grin, "I can always help you with that you know"

"I might... take you...up on that" Yoso mumbled between his bursts of sickness.

"I can't believe there is going to be two hybrids living in Magnolia and in our guild" Gray said, "As if one isn't hard enough for the rest of the guild to accept"

"So are you saying you do not accept me either" Natsu asked staring at Gray with an emotionless look.

"If I didn't would you really expect me to ask help with training or let alone even be talking to you" Gray said giving Natsu a look that clearly asked 'did you really need to ask'.

Natsu actually smiled at that as he replied, "You have a point"

"I accept you Natsu, but my trust is not easily regained" Erza said with a smile.

"It sure didn't take long for you to trust Jellal again" Natsu said in a teasing voice while making childish kissy faces. Erzas face turned crimson red in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you mean" Erza said in a high-pitched voice.

"Don't try to deny it Erza, I have great sense of smell and his sent was all over you after Christmas" Natsu said with a grin. Erza stayed silent. The rest of the train ride was full of small talk and happy moods. Throughout the entire train ride Ryuu kept glancing at Yoso, for the first time in Many Many years he felt happy, knowing that some of his family survived... and hoping there might be more alive somewhere in Earthland.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is actually longer than I planned.**

**Yoso Kisetsu is my own created character, He is a branch vampire-dragon hybrid (More info later on in the story) with his element being Night. Night dragon magic is similar to shadow dragon magic, in fact it is almost the same with the ability to eat the shadows, but the color of their magic is a dark blue instead of black, they also get stronger during the Night with their strongest being Nights with no moon.**

**Until Next Time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, chapter six already, I so happy about the people who have followed and favorited this story and I hope you all continue to do so. I read each and every review I get on any of my stories and I check them multiple times a day, they always make me feel happy and it motivates me to write more.**

**On to the story.**

(Natsus new house)

Natsu and Yoso decided to head straight to Natsus house once they got off the train, as soon as Yoso saw the house he was shocked by how big it was **(About the size of Fairy Hills, if you haven't seen Fairy hills yet then please Google it).** Another thing Yoso noticed were the Demons that were all over the place doing small touch ups and carrying furniture into the new house. One of the demons walked over to Natsu and bowed.

"Lord Natsu, we are pleased to inform you that you can move into your house" The demon said.

"Thank you, are all the bedrooms furnished yet" Natsu asked the demon.

"The only room left to furnish is the study, all other rooms are finished" The demon answered.

"And is the whole house enchanted so it will never get destroyed by magic or time" Natsu asked.

"Yes" the demon answered.

"Very good, Show Yoso to one of the unclaimed rooms, he will be staying with us for now on" Natsu said with a smile.

"Unclaimed rooms? Are there other people living here" Yoso asked.

"If everything goes according to my plan then I will be expecting at least four new family members" Natsu said as he started to walk into the house, "Besides, I have a cat that lives with me, he has been staying with a friend until this place is done, so he will be returning tomorrow"

The first floor was where the living room, laundry room, kitchen, dinning room, and study were located at with one bathroom. The second floor had five of the ten bedrooms that were all very large rooms, and two bathrooms. The third floor also had five very large rooms with two bathrooms, but there was an extra bathroom that was connected to Natsus room for his personal use.

As soon as they entered the house they were in the large living room, a hall on the left took you to the kitchen and dinning area, study, and at the end of the hall were the stairs that lead to the second floor, the hall to the right took you to the laundry room, lounge room, Bathroom, weight room, and at the end of the hall was a door that lead to the basement. On the other side of the living room there was a glass sliding door that opened up into the back yard that was still being renovated into a giant training area.

The second floor was basically a long hall way with doors on both sides that lead to large bedrooms three bedrooms on the right side of the hall, and two bedrooms on the left with two bathrooms at the beginning of the hall and near the end before the stairs that lead to the third and final floor.

The third floor was much like the second floor with two bedrooms and one bathroom on both sides of the hall, the hallway was shorter than the second floors one and ended with a door that lead to Natsus master bed room that was twice the size of the other large bedrooms in the house with his own private bathroom.

"Feel free to make yourself at home Yoso after you are shown to your room, you can decorate it any way you like but I am not buying you anything, I expect you to make your own jewels once you join the guild and I expect you to help when it comes to keeping the fridge stacked with real food too" Natsu said as he walked to the back door to head out and see the progress the training ground was making.

"Right this way sir Yoso" The demon said as he started to walk down the left hall, Yoso looked around as he followed the demon to the second floor where the demon pointed to a door on the left side of the hall. Yoso entered the room to see a twin sized bed along the far side wall under a window that was covered by black curtains, the bed had black covers on it. There was a dresser against the right wall and a closet on the left, the room had a simple grey carpet over the floor. Yoso look at the wall beside the door and noticed a lacrama on the wall labeled 'Lights'.

"Nice room, really big" Yoso said as he looked around the room, could use decorations for it to fit his taste though, "Hey demon, are all the rooms in this house like this" Yoso asked the demon.

"All the unclaimed rooms are like this, there are currently five unclaimed rooms if you count this one" The demon answered.

"What about the claimed rooms" Yoso asked.

"Lord Natsu designed them to what the people he intended them for may like, but they are all the same size as this one" The demon answered.

"How many claimed rooms are there" Yoso asked.

"Five if you count Lord Natsus master bedroom, they are the rooms on the third floor, Second floor is the unclaimed rooms" The demon explained, "Now if there are no more questions I have things to take care of" The demon said.

"No more questions you may go" Yoso said. Yoso then decided to head to the kitchen, there he saw Natsu turning a few demons into black lacrama, "No more use for them I guess" Yoso said as Natsu made the lacrama disappear in his black mist.

"Most the demons that were here were just to build the house, I left two that I made to cook meals, the one that showed you to your room is a butler, and there is one demon that will do the cleaning including laundry, all other demon will be reverted into lacrama and placed into my void storage" Natsu said with a monotone voice, he then turned to look at Yoso, "Why are you down here"

"Wanted a snack" Yoso said.

"If you are looking for regular food talk to the green demon over there, her name is Viridis" Natsu said as he pointed to a Green skinned female demon with black hair and eyes she was mostly like a human if it weren't for her skin color, "If you are looking for blood then talk to the grey demon, her name is Aiana" Natsu said pointing to the grey demon that was standing beside the green one, they looked identical if not for the different skin color. Natsu then passed Yoso and left the kitchen. Yoso walked over to the demons and looked at the green one.

"I would like some Ice Cream, it has been years since I've had any" Yoso said.

"Very well" The green demon said as she went to get the requested snack.

(Next day, Fairy Tail)

Yoso got a guild mark in black on his stomach right above his bellybutton. Natsu gave him a red shirt to put on and then told him if he wanted anything that he would have to pay for it himself by taking missions and earning money, Natsu also told him that if he found out Yoso harmed anyone for food then he would personally punish him... That had Yoso shaking like a leaf and the entire guild watching with wide eyes. Yoso decided to actually spend his first day in the guild by trying to make friends, soon he was sitting at a table with Laxus and Gajeel.

Natsu was sitting at a table with Erza, Gray, and Wendy when Mavis decided to show up.

"Ryuu, I'm so happy you found Yoso" she said cheerfully.

"And just like my brothers and I, he wants to kill you, because of your betrayal Yume was killed" Natsu growled causing Mavis to look sad.

"I expected that much" Mavis sighed, suddenly a blast of dark blue shadow like magic passed right through Mavis head, but of course the fact she was just a thought projection it passed right through her and hit a wall without harming her.

"Dam, she is a thought projection" Yoso growled.

"Did you really think I would show up in person when there are now two hybrids here out for my life" Mavis said in a voice that clearly was saying Yoso didn't think.

"Obviously Yoso, that move was pretty stupid, if you would think for a moment you would have realized she wasn't here before trying to blast her" Natsu said calmly, Not bothering to look at the Night dragon.

"Why are you calmly talking to that traitor" Yoso asked.

"Because I know she is a projection" Natsu said.

"Why is she even here" Yoso hissed.

"She shows up every now and then, did you not know that she is the one who founded this guild" Natsu asked, this time he actually looked over at the angry Yoso with a questioning look. Yoso looked shocked then he started to look angry.

"This is her guild?" Yoso looked around, "Ryuu, why did you join that traitors guild" Yoso hissed.

"My original plan was just like any other, get behind their defenses and destroy them from the inside out" Natsu answered still looking at Yoso.

"Why haven't you then" Yoso growled, he looked around the guild for a moment when his eyes landed on Gray and Yoso smirked, "You've gone soft...You care for this group of humans... no you care for that one in particular" Yoso said as he raised his hand and it engulfed in his night magic.

"Before you do anything stupid let me remind you that you are only a branch who is starting to piss off a bloodline." at Natsus reminder Yoso froze and his magic faded, "Your hate for Mavis clouded your judgment, if you had followed through with that attack... I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you" Natsu said, his voice was deadly serious as he glared at Yoso, "Especially if you attack him" Natsu added as he glanced at Gray who was now shocked at Natsus statement.

"My apologizes Ryuu, it will not happen again" Yoso said as he bowed a little earning a growl from Natsu.

"It better not" Natsu growled.

"Yo Salamander" Gajeel called earning the attention of the fire dragon, "I've been meaning to ask, what is this branch and bloodline shit you keep mentioning"

"It is the type of Vampire we are" Natsu answered with a bored tone. Mavis realized he didn't want to explain it himself so she decided to take over.

"There are two types of Vampire, Bloodline, and Branch" Mavis said earning the attention of everyone in the guild, "To Understand you first need to know how Vampires came to be" Mavis said earning a nod from Natsu who was listening to hear if she made any mistakes.

"Vampires came into existence a little over one thousand years ago, there were three young men who were human and had been friends since birth, but those three friends had a habit of getting into trouble by stealing and violence" Mavis said, "One day the three men came across a strange person dressed in black carrying a black bag, and the three men decided to make that person their next target" Mavis said.

"But what those three failed to notice was that the person wasn't a human at all, it was Hades, god of the Underworld" Natsu said earning surprised gasps from most the listening guild members.

"The men attempted to steal the gods black bag, but Hades stopped them, and in his anger he cursed them, creating the first three Vampires. Hades explained what they now were and left them to deal with the curse themselves" Mavis said.

"But the three saw it as a gift, they were incredibly strong, and were now immortal and they wanted to share their gift with others, so they bit humans in order to try and share the gift, but everyone they turned was not as strong as them, and the humans started to see them as monsters and tried to kill them" Natsu said.

"The three went into hiding and the Vampires they created were killed off, eventually one of the three fell in love with a human, this human had a fetish for biting her lover and tasting their blood. But the other two were mad at how the other had fell in love with a human... the very race that despised them and wanted them dead, they were convinced that the human was only using their friend to get to them and murder them all" Mavis said.

"This is my favorite part" Natsu said with a grin, "The two decided to take matters into their own hands and they killed their friends lover" Natsu said earning angry reactions from a few guild members, "In a fit of Rage and magic the grief ridden friend murdered His friends and then started to morn over his dead lover"

"But his lover came back to life and soon found out she was a vampire, the man was amazed because she was not bitten, he then had a theory that it was his blood that she tasted was what turned her, and he confirmed that theory later using another human who agreed to be turned, he gave the human some of his blood and then he killed the human... just like his lover the human came back as a vampire" Mavis said with a smile.

"He also figured out that, unlike the vampires turned by bites, the ones turned by blood were around his strength and power" Natsu said with a grin, "Later he labeled the ones turned by blood, Bloodline Vampires, and the ones turned by bites, Branch Vampires. He also learned that a branch vampire could not turn anyone using their blood like a bloodline vampire can."

"He was also the one who set up our Vampire family lines, Main bloodline consisted of the Vampires turned only by blood, the Silver, White, Red, and Blue families consisted of only Branch Vampires that took orders from the Main Bloodline" Mavis explained.

"Ryuu, Zeref, and Acnologia were turned using Blood by Lord Toketsu making them part of the Main Bloodline of our family, I was turned by a bite from Zeref and was quickly appointed leader of the White Branch family because they specialized in smarts and I was the smartest there" Mavis said with a smile.

"I was Bitten by Lord Toketsu and I bit and turned my twin Sister, We were both assigned to the Silver branch, because we specialized in sneaky stuff like thieves and Assassins" Yoso said with a frown.

"Now you all know the differences between a Branch Vampire and a Bloodline Vampire" Natsu said.

"Wait, if You and your brothers are Bloodline Vampires and stronger than Branch Vampires, how was Mavis able to beat Zeref?" Gray asked.

"Because of two reasons, one is she took him by surprise, and Two is because she specialized in light magic while Zeref and I specialized in the dark arts and death dragon magic, every magic has its weakness" Natsu explained, "Besides, she only sealed him in a Fairy Sphere like us"

"That is very true" Makarov said.

"What were the other two branches for" Gray asked.

"Red was strength and fighting skill, Blue was investigations and tracking" Natsu said with a smile.

"Seems too organized, why so organized" Laxus asked.

"I did not set up how the family was organized, It was already set that way when Toketsu turned me and my brothers, he told us how things worked and set us in charge of a branch based on each of our individual skills, we were the only four Bloodlines there were at that time" Natsu said.

"You would think there wold be more" Gajeel said.

"There have never been more than five bloodline vampires at a time" Natsu said, "Toketsu was the last one of the original three, and he made sure that the vampires numbers did not get too high in order to protect us"

"What happened to the bloodlines before you all, I thought the original guy had a girl with him" Gajeel asked.

"Toketsu did have a girl, but she died a hundred years before we even met him" Natsu said, "He never went into detail but he said one of the reasons he brought my brothers and I into his family was because we helped fill the loneliness he had after she died" he then laughed a little, "He was already like a father to us, our real parents died when we were six, Toketsu found us and took care of us, then turned us when we were eighteen, we never even knew the family we were living with was a bunch of vampires until he turned us"

"Just like we had no clue about you until Tenrou" Makarov grumbled.

"Aw stop being like that, I was bound to be revealed eventually, I was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon" Natsu said with a growl to his tone.

"That doesn't mean I still can't be mad at the fact you fooled me all these years, speaking of witch, how were you able to be a kid and grow over time" Makarov asked, this got most of the guilds attention again as they waited for Natsu to answer.

"After bonding with death dragon blood and becoming a hybrid, my first dragon mentor taught me and Zeref how to age and de-age ourselves" Natsu said with a grin, "It is a specialty of dragons that they have because their life span is extremely long"

"Interesting" Makarov said as he gazed at Mavis, "And what do you really look like" Makarov asked with a perverted smile. Despite being a thought projection, Mavis was able to shoot a light blast at Makarov that knocked him across the guild hall and through a wall. Mavis was glaring at the Makarov shaped hole in the wall while Natsu and Yoso were on the ground laughing their asses off.

"That was so rude" Mavis growled.

"I saw that coming" Natsu said while still laughing while clutching his sides that were in slight pain from how much and how hard he was laughing.

"I can't believe the old man had the guts to ask Mavis that" Yoso said with a grin after he stopped laughing.

"Master, how dare you ask a lady that" Mira growled as she, Erza, Lucy, and even Levy and Lissanna started to head to the Makarov hole with a dark aura around them.

"Gramps, I suggest you run" Gray yelled with a amused grin.

(Later that day)

Happy, Natsu, and Yoso entered Natsus mansion and instantly Natsu had Yoso by the neck and pinned to the wall. Natsus eyes were blood red and held absolute anger in them as he glared into Yosos eyes. Yoso was shaking and staring back into Natsu eyes in absolute fear, so much fear that he didn't even grasp at the hand that was holding onto his neck.

Happy saw the rage in Natsus eyes and shivered at the sight, and not wanting to see where this was going to go he flew off to explore the house, the butler following to direct the exceed to his claimed room.

"How dare you even think of raising an attack meant to hurt someone wearing a bloodline choker" Natsu growled, "You know dam well what that mark means"

"But Lord Ryuu I do not understand why you chose that weak Ice mage to become a bloodline" Yoso whimpered out.

"I have my reasons to choose him, just because you don't see the reasons does not give you any right to raise an attack at him, when I saw you preparing to attack him I wanted to rip you apart and burn your remains, I still want to hurt you" Natsu growled.

"I'm Sorry Ryuu, I will not do it again, I swear. But can you please tell me why him" Yoso asked. Natsu growled as he slowly released Yosos neck and stepped a few feet back while still glaring at the Night dragon.

"If you must know, I am going to rebuild the family, I am going to change how things work in the family to make it stronger than the family has ever been before." Natsu said as he took a seat in one of the living rooms couches, Yoso took a seat on a different couch across a coffee table that was facing Natsu.

"And you chose the ice boy to be one of the lords of this new family" Yoso asked.

"In a way you can say that, but my intentions are not just for him to be a lord." Natsu said as his eyes were slowly going back to black as he calmed down.

"What other intentions do you have for the ice boy" Yoso asked.

"Personal intentions" Natsu said with a sigh, Yosos eyes widened.

"You mean..." Yoso said, Natsu nodded, "I can't believe this, you have lived for almost five hundred years and have been a dragon slayer and a half dragon for around four hundred of those years, and you just NOW managed to find someone that captured your one and only chance at love, not to mention it is a guy" Yoso said.

"Hey, its not like I planned for this to happen, I just recently noticed my feelings to the dam ice prick" Natsu growled.

"Ryuu, dragons only have one shot at this. You are already stuck, there is no changing a dragons heart, if he doesn't want to be your mate you WILL never have one." Yoso said seriously, "You only have one chance to make him yours, how are you going to do that" he asked.

"You don't think I know all that already, I don't know how I will do it, but I will, my plans never fail me" Natsu said.

"Your plans never fail you, but the heart will always be unpredictable Ryuu" Yoso said with a sigh, "Trust me on this one man"

"I know" Natsu said, he then stood up and began to head to the kitchen, "Viridis, start making Dinner, fish should be good" Natsu yelled as he entered the hall leaving Yoso alone in the living room.

"Dam, he really would have killed me if I hurt the ice boy" Yoso mumbled as he stood and decided to head for the study room and read a book for a while until time for food.

(Monday, around Five AM)

Natsu stood in front of the still locked guild hall that will not actually open for another two hours when Mira or Makarov will get here. Natsu had a blood bottle in his hand as he waited for his students to all arrive. Wendy like always was the first to arrive at ten minutes early, she yawned as she sleepily walked up to Natsu and said good morning before sitting next to her mentor an began to wait for the others while trying to wake herself the rest of the way up.

Gajeel was the next to arrive at seven minutes early, like always grumbling about how it was 'To dam early for this shit'. Gajeel walked up to stand beside Natsu without so much as a greeting.

Gray was next to arrive, cutting it close at being one minute early, He yawned as he greeted the three Dragons and then proceeded to stand there and wait with them, he slightly noticed the tapping foot of Natsus that told him the death-fire dragon was getting inpatient.

"Sparky is going to be late again" Gajeel said with a smirk as he eyed Natsu, who was now silently growling low enough that only the dragon slayers could hear.

"I feel sorry for Laxus-San" Wendy said with a sigh, "Why must he always push his luck"

"What's so bad about being a little late" Gray asked.

"Natsu-San told us to be here at five, that means be here at Five or before Five, any later than five and the tardy person will be in trouble" Wendy said.

"Salamander is not a patient person, that is one thing he was always honest about" Gajeel said but he shut up at Natsus glare at him... Strike one for Gajeel today.

"Gray, when it comes to my training you must always be on time, I have to waist time waiting for late people when we could already be heading to the training grounds to begin lessons" Natsu said, they then looked up to see Laxus running up the road, and as soon as he reached the group Natsu took a fire engulfed leg and kicked him in the head, "YOU ARE LATE" Natsu growled.

"Sorry" Laxus said as he slowly stood back up and walked back over to them while rubbing his head.

"Lets go, we will be training at my house for now on" Natsu said as he began to walk away followed quickly by the four students.

"Yoso has agreed to help with training today, he will work with Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy while I work with Gray" Natsu said as they began to walk through the forest.

"What makes you think we want to learn from him" Laxus growled.

"Yoso has been a dragon slayer and a hybrid for around the same amount of time as me, anything I can teach you, he can teach also, I have already told him what my planned lessons for you three today are. You will train with him today or not train at all and I will never train you again" Natsu said.

"Tch, fine" Laxus said as they reached Natsus house, the four students stood still in shock at the large house that stood before them.

"This is you house now" Gray asked in shock, this was so different than the small hut he saw when he came to give Natsu his Christmas present.

"Yep, had my Demons build it for me, the place has ten bedrooms, six bathrooms, a study, laundry room, living room, kitchen, and dinning room, as well as a basement" Natsu said with a smile.

"Why so much" Laxus asked

"I have my reasons, besides, Yoso lives here now too, not to mention Happy" Natsu said as he began to head for the back yard followed by the four people. There they saw Yoso sitting in the middle of a LARGE clearing in a meditative position, small dark blue shadows danced on his skin lightly.

"What is he doing" Wendy asked.

"He is channeling his Night magic throughout his entire body while meditating to increase his control of his magic" Natsu said as he watched Yoso closely, "It was something I taught him when he first was assigned to the Silver branch, although back then neither of us used dragon magic, I used Black arts and a few other magic, and he used normal speed magic at the time" Natsu explained.

"So you trained him" Gajeel asked.

"I taught him the simple magic increasing methods, and a little bit of other magic, but when it came to dragon magic he was taught by a dragon just like me" Natsu said, "But my teachings helped us both to control our new dragon magic as well as helped our understanding of our own elements"

"Why haven't you taught us this" Laxus asked.

"I was preparing you guys, I did tell you to Meditate and concentrate on your magic containers to increase their power, Today Yoso will be taking over and teaching you three the rest to the method of learning more about your magic and how to control it better" Natsu said with a grin at their slightly surprised looks, "and if you didn't do what I told you to do then you will have a harder time getting the hang of the rest of it"

Natsu sighed as Gajeels face paled, and Laxus slightly frowned.

"Let me guess, Gajeel barely ever meditated and Laxus would slack off a day or two" Natsu sighed, "Anyway you will all still begin learning the next steps" Natsu said, he then looked back to Yoso then grinned a slightly sadistic grin that sent shivers down the Four students spines.

Natsu then was covered in a black mist as he disappeared from sight.

"Where the hell did he go" Laxus asked.

"That was that teleportation move he did in Tenrou" Gray said as he looked around for any sign of the death dragon hybrid. Suddenly Natsu appeared behind Yoso and aimed a flame covered fist at Yosos head only to be blocked by a solid shield of dark blue Night shadows, and Yoso didn't even move or act like he noticed anything.

"Good" Natsu said as he stepped away from Yoso, a minute latter Yoso opened his eyes and Looked at Natsu with a confused look.

"You attacked me didn't you" Yoso asked.

"Had to make sure you were doing the meditation correctly, I can't entrust my lessons to you unless I know you yourself has mastered what I want you to teach, so far you fit my expectations. I leave the dragon slayers to you, I will be taking Gray for different training" Natsu said as he motioned Gray to follow him and they walked off into the large house leaving the other dragon slayers with Yoso in the training field.

"So what was that" Gajeel asked Yoso.

"That was a meditation that helps you learn more about your element and more about how to control your magic" Yoso said, "Didn't Ryuu tell you what you would be learning" Yoso asked with a confused look.

"He told us what we were going to learn, I was asking what was the shadows blocking while you were meditating was" Gajeel asked.

"Oh that, if you can get the hang of this meditation and learn more about your magic you will slowly create a bond with your magic and it will unconsciously protect you when you are meditating" Yoso said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Create a bond with our magic?" Laxus said in confusion.

"Yes" Yoso said with a small nod.

"How is that possible when Magic is not alive" Wendy asked.

"Now that is where you are somewhat wrong little sky girl" Yoso said with a smile, "Magic some believe is the base of life here in Earthland, especially for mages and magical creatures. Magic runs through our veins and therefore is alive in a way." Yoso explained as he stood up.

"For a mage who spends their life learning the art of magic, magic becomes their life force in a way, and if you remove every drop of magic from that mage then the mage dies of Magic Deprivation" Yoso said, "Now even though we control and use magic, magic sometimes seems to have a mind of its own and will sometimes not work for us or will do something you do not wish for it to do, even the most talented mages have similar problems sometimes"

"This meditation is to learn about your magic on a personal level and create a bond with it this bond is actually just a deep understanding of your magic, that helps you control it. When a mage creates a bond with their magic then that magic will do everything in its power to protect its user when the mage can not, for instance when Natsu attacked me while I was meditating my magic acted on its own and protected me. It is hard to say if magic is really alive or not, but it sure dose seem like it at times" Yoso said with a grin.

"Now time to begin" Yoso said.

(With Natsu and Gray)

"So what exactly are you going to be teaching me" Gray asked as he followed Natsu into the house, he looked around and noticed the place looked really nice. Natsu lead him to a room full of books with a couple of couches and tables.

"Well I will be teaching you a few different things, now I ask you do you want to learn some ice magic tips first or start on learning something new" Natsu asked as he started looking through the books on the book shelves, Gray sat down on a couch and watched as Natsu began to pick out a book or two every now or then as he continued to look through the books.

"What exactly is the something new, I can't agree when I don't know what I am agreeing to" Gray said, Suddenly Natsu threw the books he gathered in his hands into the air and they floated as they all moved to land neatly on the table in front of Gray. Gray looked at the books and his eyes widened as he saw what these books were about.

"I guess you can say that what I have planned to teach you will make you strong, but also label you as a Black arts user, however these particular black art magics are not really known so you will not get in trouble for using them" Natsu said as he sat on the couch beside Gray, he had one last book in his hand that he personally handed to Gray, "And this one Is the advanced form of ice magic I told you about, the very same that Lord Toketsu used, in fact this book has his personal notes and spells he made himself"

"Why do you want me to learn the Black Arts" Gray asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because you have the potential to learn them, but you also have the heart not to use them for personal gain like Zeref and I did" Natsu said with a frown.

"I don't understand you, you claim to be evil, to like to kill, and you have killed so many people, you say your goal was to destroy Fairy Tail, and you still want to kill Mavis." Gray said with a confused glare, "Yet you never destroyed the guild, you saved our lives multiple times, you are training the very people you wanted to destroy, and now you want to teach me because I have a good heart and wont use what you teach me for bad"

"I don't know what is going on with myself lately, I just don't take much interest in killing as I use to, now don't get me wrong, I still love to harm people, and I won't hesitate to kill if I see fit. On Tenrou when my brother was about to destroy the island with everyone on it, something compelled me to save you all and I do not understand it that well" Natsu said, he then stared into Grays eyes, "But I can tell you that you are the main reason these changes are happening"

"Me?" Gray asked in shock.

"You are special Gray, don't ask me how you are exactly, just know you are and that is why I have chosen to teach you some Black art magic" Natsu said, "That is, if you are willing to learn the Black Arts"

Gray looked over Natsu for a few minutes in thought, the Dragon mage didn't give off any emotions as he stared at Gray. After a few minutes Gray nodded and Natsu smiled.

"I will learn them, but I will not use them for anything bad" Gray said with a determined tone.

"Very well, now what do you want to learn first" Natsu asked.

"I will take the Ice book with me and study on my own time if that is alright with you" Gray said as he looked at the book Natsu handed him.

"Very well, but what will you learn during my training sessions" Natsu asked.

Gray looked over the books on the table, they were all black books with a symbol on the front cover that represented what they taught. One book caught his attention more than the others and he reached out and picked it up, he looked over at Natsu when he heard the dragon mage chuckle.

"That is a very nice choice" Natsu said was he waved his hand and the rest of the books that were still on the table flew up and returned to their places in the shelves.

Gray looked at the book in slight confusion, the black book had a symbol of what looked like a red raindrop.

"The first black art I will be helping you learn, Blood Bending" Natsu said as he used his dragon blood to sharpen on of his nails into a claw and he sliced his hand open and flung the bleeding hand out, the blood that ran out of his hand floated in the air and moved the way his hand told it to do.

"Blood Bending, that looks cool, but I don't think I want to cut myself just to use it" Gray said as he watched Natsus demonstration.

"There are many more things that Blood Bending can do, from what I am doing right now, to slight control of a living body" Natsu said, "As well as the most useful part being the ability to stop your own bleeding as long as you have the magic power to do so"

(Next day, Fairy Tail)

"LISTEN UP BRATS" Makarov yelled using his titan magic to make his voice louder so the whole guild could hear, after a minute all the voices calmed down and everyone was giving Makarov their full attention."In three Months there will be an event called The Grand Magic Games, this is an event where all the guilds come together to find out what guild is the strongest" Makarov said.

"Are you really going to sign us up for that, we always come in last" Macau asked with a frown.

"You forget that we are stronger now that we have returned" Makarov said, "Now this year we are able to enter two teams of five with one back up member in case someone can not participate, I have already decided on one of the teams" Makarov said then paused before listing the chosen team A members.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dryer, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvel with Elfman Strauss as backup" Makarov said, the guild was quiet for a moment as they listened to the listed members names.

"Are you sure that is wise putting Natsu in these games" Mira asked, Natsu growled.

"Mira, Natsu will not kill anyone during these games, am I right Natsu" Makarov asked.

"Only if that she demon will stop pissing me off" Natsu growled, "I enjoy a nice fight just as much as I have always shown you all, it doesn't always have to end in death"

"See" Makarov said, "Now the second team has not been decided yet, I want each and everyone of you to train these three months and I will decide who is in the second team is one week before the games" Makarov said with a grin, "Lets show them that Fairy Tail is back and will be Number one again" Makarov said while raising his hand in their hand sign followed by the rest of the guild except Yoso who had no idea what it meant, even Natsu had his hand raised.

After the news Natsu walked around the guild and told Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, and Yoso to meet him at his house in two hours, he received nods from the mentioned people and left the guild to head to his place and prepare.

(Natsus place when they get there)

They all gathered in the training area early, curious as to what Natsu wanted them there today for. They waited patiently for Natsu to show up. Shortly a black mist appeared and when it cleared Natsu stood there.

"So what did you want to see us for" Gajeel asked.

"To tell you that I am going to be taking you guys to a special place to train for the next three months" Natsu said, "But to us it will be more like a year" Natsu added.

"You don't mean you are taking them there do you" Yoso asked.

"Yes I do" Natsu said.

"Where exactly are we going" Gray asked.

"We are going to a special place I created a very long time ago, time flows differently there, three months here is a year there" Natsu said, "Now today I am going to take you there, and when we return you will all be almost as powerful as a wizard saint"

"You mean we can take on Gildarts and Makarov when we return" Laxus asked.

"No, but it will be close" Natsu said with a smile.

"Why do I need to go, I'm already stronger than all the others" Yoso asked with a small pout.

"Because you are going to help me train them" Natsu said with a Matter-of-fact tone.

"But I don't want to" Yoso whined.

"But you will, because I tell you to" Natsu growled, Yoso stopped complaining and nodded with a frown.

"Okay, now" Natsu said as a black magic circle formed under his feet, his hands engulfed in black mist as he brought them crashing down to the ground the black mist covered the magic circle and moved a few feet away from Natsu as the circle faded and the mist became a black shadowy hole in the ground with black mist around its edges.

"Been a long time since I seen that gate" Yoso sighed.

"Yep, been a long time since I summoned this gate, Now jump in, all of you" Natsu said, Yoso was the first to enter, disappearing into the black shadows, the rest hesitantly followed one by one, Natsu was the last to enter, and as soon as he disappeared the gate closed leaving nothing but a dead patch of grass behind.

**A/N: **

**Now I debated with myself here for a while on weather or not I will show the training and in the end I decided to skip it, so do not expect to see the place they all went.**

**I also debated with myself on if I should continue by putting a time skip here and continuing in this chapter, but then I realized this is already late so I am leaving it here for now.**

**Until Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is chapter seven, and like I told you all I am not doing the training scene, though I may put in a few flash backs later, haven't decided yet.**

**I also want to warn anyone who may not like yaoi (Guy with Guy) that now is where I will get into the pairing and yes it will be Yaoi, but I also will tell you that after I have them together that the yaoi moments will be few and possibly far between. But if you absolutely do not like guys being with another guy then I suggest you do not read this anymore.**

**Still do not own Fairy Tail**

**Not much to say right now other than that so let us get on with the story.**

(Three months later one week before the games, Fairy Tail guild hall)

"_Where is team A, they wouldn't skip these games would they" _Makarov thought as he watched his guild prepare to head for Crocus. It has been three months and they haven't heard anything from any members he had assigned to team A except for the backup Elfman, Makarov wasn't worried at first because he knew Natsu probably took them somewhere to train for the three months, but now they were about to head to crocus and he hasn't seen them.

Soon the guild was prepared and heading out, Makarov left a note on the guild doors so that if the team shows up they would know to hurry the hell up and meet them at the hotel in Crocus before the games started.

(Crocus)

The guild all filed out of the train and all headed to the hotel they rented, the entire time they walked the streets they all heard comments about how most people believed their guild weak, and how some guild Named Sabertooth was so much better than Fairy Tail ever was. Makarov ordered his guild to remain silent and not to fight with the people who made those comments and they quietly obeyed him.

As soon as their hotel came into sight the entire guild froze at who was standing in front of it.

"Where the hell have you guys been" Makarov yelled at the group that was waiting for them.

"We were training" Gray said with a grin.

"We missed you guys by about five minutes, you guys were already gone when we arrived at the guild today" Natsu said.

"How the hell did you guys get here before us then" Makarov asked.

"I used a teleportation spell" Natsu answered, "Oh have you heard how people talk about Fairy Tail" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, but we will prove them all wrong, there is no way we can lose this year" Makarov said with a grin.

"Yeah, and if we do not get first I will leave" Natsu said with a serious tone that had most the guild staring at him in shock.

"Oi, why the hell would you leave" Gajeel yelled.

"I said it before, I refuse to be in a weak guild" Natsu said plainly.

"We will win these games" Gray said with a slight growl to his tone as he looked at Natsu with a determined look, "So don't you dare think about leaving yet" Gray added, Natsu looked at Gray and smirked before nodding.

The Guild looked between the ice mage and the fire dragon with slightly confused looks, something was different between these two but no one could place it.

"Alright" Natsu said as his smirk faded and he looked at Makarov, "Who is the other team" Natsu asked.

"I was going to announce them when we all reached our hotel" Makarov said, they then all entered the hotel and got checked in, The entire hotel was rented out just for Fairy Tail members, before anyone could leave to go claim any rooms Makarov called for their attention and had Levy read the main rules for the games.

"Now that we know the main rules I will announce team B so that both teams will know who they need to be roomed with" Makarov said. "As you know Team A is Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy with Elfman as back up. Team B is Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy, Juvia Lockser, and Yoso Kisetsu with Mystogan as backup" Makarov listed, now there were many different reactions to the listed people mainly over two of the mentioned people.

"Why are we being teamed up with Yoso, We will have to sleep in the same room as him, what if he is a pervert" Mira argued.

"Ha, Yoso a pervert" Natsu laughed earning the attention of the guild, "Yoso only ever had eyes for one person, like all dragons and slayers Yoso can only fall in love once, so I think you guys are safe from the threat of him being a pervert" Natsu explained.

"Yoso has a girlfriend?" Mira said with a confused look.

"No, I never had a girlfriend" Yoso said, "Or a boyfriend" he added when he saw the demon girl about to ask, "The one I loved rejected me, I don't want to talk about it" Yoso explained with a slightly guarded look.

"Anyway, Makarov I though Mystogan was in Edolas and wouldn't be coming back, did he return in these three months we were gone" Natsu asked to change the subject from Yoso.

"No, Jellal is going to pass off as Mystogan so he can investigate some strange magic that appears during the games every year" Makarov explained.

"Oh, that makes sense" Natsu said with a small nod.

"Now that the teams are announced everyone go settle into a room, the teams rooms are labeled, once you settle in you can go explore the city but the teams must be back by Midnight, it is the rules" Makarov said and the members started to go claim their rooms. Team A soon found their room and entered to see it was like a small house like room that was quite large, six beds, a coffee counter with a small food fridge, a large dresser with a lacrama TV on top, a door that lead to the bathroom, a decent size table with six chairs around it, and a glass sliding door that lead to a outside balcony.

"Hmm, Not bad for a hotel room" Natsu said as he went to sit on a bed closest to the glass doors. Gray layed on the bed next to Natsus with a content sigh.

"It sure beats sleeping in that damn place you took us" Gray said earning an agreeing murmur from Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy, and a confused look from Elfman who was standing nervously by the door and watched as the rest claimed their own beds. Elfman felt slightly out of place among this team, but they were all relaxed.

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad" Natsu said with a laugh to his tone.

"Wasn't that bad, we couldn't sleep without being on our toes at night" Gajeel growled.

"The only time we were safe was during the day when training" Laxus added, "And even then you were the monster that tormented us"

"I think the night monsters were good practice for the skills I taught you all, especially you Gray" Natsu said.

"But we never got a good night of rest the entire time we were there" Wendy said, she then yawned.

"Well now we are back and we can all rest" Natsu said as he layed down and closed his eyes.

"Yep" Gajeel said as he layed down on the bed next to Gray with Wendy laying on the next bed and Laxus on the next to last bed.

Elfman still stood by the door watching the five as they all layed down, he wondered where they all went for the last few months.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to lay down or go explore" Elfman jumped at Natsu actually talking to him, "What ever you do, be quiet"

"I'm gonna go explore the city" Elfman said as he left the room, leaving the four dragon slayers and ice mage to sleep peacefully for the first time in three months... but to them was actually year.

(Team B room)

Team B room was set up exactly the same as team A room. When the team entered Yoso instantly ran an layed on the bed closest to the glass doors.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot how nice an actual bed can be" Yoso said as he layed his head on the pillow with a satisfied sigh. Mystogan sat on a bed closest to the door. Mira and the other girls watched Yoso closely as they set their things down at their chosen beds.

"Where have you guys been the past three months" Erza asked Yoso.

"In a special training area Ryuu took us to" Yoso said.

"What is this place like, you seem exhausted" Erza asked.

"A huge forest like area where time flows differently, the three months here was actually a year for us where every night we had to fight off monsters that wanted to kill us" Yoso said before yawning.

"Why would he take you all there" Lucy asked.

"You will see why during the games, how much our little group has improved" Yoso said then closed his eyes to sleep.

Mira watched Yoso with narrowed eyes for a while until she was sure he was asleep, she then decided to go explore the city.

(11 pm, The Next Day)

"I can't believe they are still asleep" Elfman said as he entered the lobby where most the guild was except a certain six people, who were still laying in bed asleep since they first fell asleep around twenty four hours ago.

"Yoso is still out too" Mira said with a small frown.

"Can you blame them, Yoso said to them they haven't had a good nights sleep in a year" Lucy said.

"A year? They were only gone for three months" Elfman said confused.

"Natsu took them somewhere that time flows differently" Mira said.

"How did he do that" Elfman asked.

"How should we know, he does things we can never do" Mira said with a frown.

"Should we wake them soon" Juvia asked, "Juvia wants to talk to Gray-sama" Juvia added.

"If they are not awake by Noon tomorrow then we will try to wake them" Erza said, Elfman and Juvia nodded.

(The Next morning)

Natsu was awakened by someone poking his face, his first instinct was to lash out at what ever it was but when he caught the scent of Gray he just opened his eyes and stared at the ice mage.

"Good, you are awake, we slept for almost two days, lets go get something to eat and then explore this city while we can" Gray said, Natsu sat up and looked around, he and Gray were the last ones in the room.

"What time is it" Natsu asked as he stretched his arms.

"It is ten in the morning" Gray said, "The others already left to go get Breakfast"

Natsu got up and got ready, then he and Gray headed out to the lobby to eat then explore the city, but as soon as they reached the lobby Gray was tackled by a blue blur.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia is so happy you are awake" Juvia cried as she clung to the struggling Ice mage.

"Juvia, get off me" Gray yelled, but Juvia didn't listen, After a full minute of watching Juvia cling to Gray Natsu growled and grabbed the back of Juvias blue sweater and lifted her off Gray who sighed in relief.

"Gray told you to get off of him" Natsu growled causing shivers to run through the water woman. Natsu then dropped Juvia on the ground and turned offering a hand to help Gray off the ground, everyone watched in surprise when Gray accepted the offered hand with a smile.

"Thanks Ryuu" Gray said shocking the rest of the guild except the other dragon slayers by the fact was calling Natsu by his true name.

"You and I both know you could have gotten out of her hold easily" Natsu said.

"I didn't want to hurt her" Gray said.

"Whatever" Natsu said as he headed for the kitchen, followed closely by Gray.

The guild members stared at the kitchen doors where the two men went.

"What the hell happened to those two, why are they so friendly with each other" Cana asked.

"They became close while we were training" Yoso said as he drank out of a blood bottle.

"Now they barely ever leave each others sides" Laxus said, "Don't know why though, they were still arguing and being rival like, then we got separated for a while, when we found them they were the best of friends, but of course we almost never leave their sides either"

"How long were you guys separated" Erza asked.

"A little over a month where we were" Gajeel answered.

"How did you guys get separated" Levy asked.

"We were ambushed by a few very strong monsters in the middle of the night" Wendy said, "We got split up in the confusion"

"I knew that man wouldn't take care of you" Carla said with a growl to her voice.

"Natsu took very good care of us, and taught us lots of things" Wendy said with a defensive tone when defending her teacher.

"Salamander was surprisingly protective of us while we were training" Gajeel said with a frown.

"That protectiveness got on my nerves" Laxus growled.

Nobody said anymore when Natsu and Gray came back from the kitchen with a couple plates of food and sat down at the table the dragon slayers were already sitting at. They quietly ate before mentioning they were going to explore the city and left the hotel.

(In the City)

Natsu looked all over at the many decorations and people all over the City streets, It always amazed him how much places can change over time that he hasn't seen them. The Beautiful City of Crocus was no exception, as the many changes in the past seven years was a lot to take in. The city was bigger than he remembered and the buildings and designs were far more fancy than they use to be.

"It's almost like being in a dream, seeing all these changes after seven years an only feeling like you have been gone for around one year" Gray commented.

"Maybe to you, I'm use to leaving areas and returning many years later to see large changes" Natsu said with a slight grin.

"Well you are about five hundred years old right, I'm not surprised changes don't affect you" Gray said while also smirking teasingly at Natsu. They talked and teased while they walked, but froze when they turned a corner to see a large crowd cheering and yelling 'FIGHT' over and over again.

"This looks interesting" Natsu said as he began to make his way through the crowd to see what was happening with Gray following closely.

When they reached the center of the crowd they saw a young man with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white vest with fur edges and a blue undershirt, black and white pants and black boots, he was grinning while beating a man who has obviously lost the fight.

"Does anyone else want to challenge me" the blonde yelled to the crowd with a grin as he looked over everyone, but he froze and the grin was wiped off his face when he caught sight of Natsu, but it quickly became a bigger grin than before, "Oh, so it seems the rumors are true, Salamander might be in the games this year" the blonde said as he stepped closer to Natsu, the crowd backed away leaving Gray and Natsu standing in front of the blonde. A black haired man with red eyes and black and gold robes walked up to stand beside the blonde.

"Who are you two" Natsu asked with a bored tone.

"You haven't heard of us" The blonde asked in slight shock, "I'm Sting, and this is my partner Rogue, we are Sabertooths twin dragons" Sting said with a cocky grin.

"Never heard of ya" Both Natsu and Gray said with emotionless faces. Sting stared at the two with a shocked expression but it quickly went back to cocky.

"It doesn't matter if you heard of us, I will still surpass you Salamander" Sting said. Natsu and Gray stared at Sting for a minute before they both started to laugh.

"What makes you think you can surpass me" Natsu asked while also keeping in mind that people outside Fairy Tail do not know who he really is yet.

"Because Rogue and I are true dragon slayers" Sting said while raising a hand coated in some kind of light magic.

"Under what grounds do you label yourself that" Natsu asked.

"We both killed the very dragons that taught us, that made us true dragon slayers" Sting said.

"You actually killed your dragons" Natsu asked as he took a closer look at the two as well as measured their magic levels.

"Yes" Sting said, Natsu grinned.

"Well I look forward to testing both of your skills in the games, I will be the judge on of you are true dragon slayers or not" Natsu said and his grin got bigger showing his sharpened K9 teeth, "But be prepared, I'm not just what I seem to be" he added before turning and leaving, the crowd parted to let him pass.

"Well, you two have somehow grabbed his interest" Gray said with a grin as he turned and quickly walked away to catch up to Natsu, Leaving the twin dragons to watch them leave in slight confusion.

"He doesn't seem as cheerful as his reputation says he should be" Rogue said once the two Fairy Tail mages were gone and the crowd started to leave.

"That doesn't change the fact that I will surpass him, I made a promise after all" Sting said with a smile.

(With Natsu and Gray)

"So, you seem interested in those two" Gray said as they were walking back to the hotel.

"They believe they killed their dragons, but they obviously did not, if they did their magic would be more potent and they would be stronger, the things I read from their magic was the same as the other dragon slayers before training" Natsu said.

"So they lied" Gray said.

"Yes and no, they honestly believe they killed their dragons" Natsu said with a frown.

"If they didn't then why do they think they did" Gray asked.

"Maybe when the dragons left in x777 the dragons put a memory spell on them so that they wouldn't go looking for them" Natsu suggested.

"That would make sense" Gray agreed.

"No matter, I still want to see their skills" Natsu said with a grin.

"Do you think they are good" Gray asked.

"I won't be able to tell without seeing their skills" Natsu said, "And depending on their skills is what will help me decide if they are worth my time or not"

"Wait, you can't be saying you are thinking about teaching them too" Gray asked.

"Relax, Weather I decide to do anything is my choice, however just like the others I would only train them in their dragon magic" Natsu said with a grin, "Are you jealous I may find a new favorite student" Natsu added as a tease and he watched from the corner of his eyes as Gray actually blushed.

"No" Gray answered causing Natsu to chuckle inside.

The rest of the walk back to the hotel was in a comfortable silence. When they entered the hotel it was almost night time and most of the guild was drinking in the lobby. Yoso was the first to notice their return and walked over to them with a drunken smile.

"H-Hey Ryuuu" He slurred. Natsus eyebrow rose at the sight of Yoso drunk.

"Yoso, how much alcohol did you drink" Natsu asked, Yoso smiled as he thought for a long moment.

"I don't know" Yoso said.

"The bastard beat Cana in a drinking contest" Laxus said as he walked over.

"Did he now" Natsu said as he looked at Yoso, "So about eight barrels of Alcohol" Natsu guessed.

"He actually beat Cana" Gray asked.

"Yep" Laxus said with a nod.

"And he is still standing" Gray asked.

"Not only standing, but still talking and having mostly coherent conversations" Laxus said with a smirk.

"Mostly is the key word in that sentence" Natsu sighed, "Yoso, time to stop drinking or we will have a repeat of last time I saw you drunk"

"Alriiight, Buzz kill" Yoso sighed.

"I'm gonna go get some food then head up to our room" Natsu said then walked away. Yoso walked away with a grin following Natsu to the kitchen.

"So is teachers pet gonna make a move soon" Laxus said with a teasing smirk. Gray stared at Laxus for a moment with narrowed eyes.

"I should have known when I told you that you would take every chance to tease me" Gray growled.

"Dam right I will" Laxus said with a laugh.

"I don't even know if teacher likes me like that" Gray sighed.

"Wont know unless you try" Laxus said with a grin.

"I am trying" Gray sighed.

(Kitchen)

"It is so obvious that ice boy likes you so why haven't you claimed him yet" Yoso said with a cheeky grin. Natsu was making himself a plate of pasta, he looked over at the question and grinned.

"It's fun to watch him try to win me over when he already has, of course he doesn't know he has, but it is still fun" Natsu said.

"Any normal dragon that had their love interest all over them like that would have claimed them already" Yoso said.

"But I am not any ordinary dragon, for one we are hybrids, two I have two different dragons blood in me" Natsu said, "Now stop bothering me and let me do things my own way" he said as he left the kitchen and headed for his room.

On his way through the lobby he noticed his team was sitting together with Levy and Erza, but Gray wasn't there, he didn't think anything of it and continued up the stairs to the top floor was where team A room was located, up here the noise from the lobby was muffled and barely able to be heard.

Natsu entered the room to see Gray laying in his bed reading the ice book he gave him for training. Natsu closed the door and went to sit on his own bed and eat his food. When he finished his pasta he used magic to put the plate on the coffee table to be carried back to the kitchen later, he took his scarf off and folded it neatly before placing it on his bedside table. He then had his hand engulfed in black mist and when it faded one of his black blood bottles was grasped in his hand.

Gray watched from the corner of his eye as Natsu took a drink from the black bottle, a small drop of blood escaped and ran down the vampires chin. For a moment Gray wondered what exactly the red substance taste like, and soon he didn't realize he was staring, or that Natsu was watching him stare with amusement.

Natsu watched as Gray got off his bed, he was still staring at Natsu with a trance like gaze. Gray moved closer till he was practically face to face with Natsu. Natsu stayed completely still from both slight confusion at what has gotten into the ice mage and from excitement to see what the ice boy was going to do... but his eyes opened wide when Gray leaned forward and licked the trail of blood that ran down his chin.

But Natsu did not move away from the small testing licks Gray was doing to taste test the blood, instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed the the feeling of Grays tongue lapping at his skin. Suddenly Gray realized what he was doing and pulled away quickly only to be stopped by Natsus hand grabbing lightly at the back of Grays head.

Gray was scared when he felt Natsu grab him and hold him from moving away, he looked at Natsu only to see the dragons eyes closed.

"Two things" Natsu said with his eyes still closed, "One, you may have a blood fetish that is just now starting to surface" Natsu said with a small chuckle, "And two, I can't hold back anymore" He then pulled Gray back in till their lips were connected. Grays eyes widened in surprise before they closed and he kissed back... but soon air became a need and they slowly parted and opened their eyes to stare at each other.

"What just happened" Gray asked.

"Well, you suddenly came over here and started to lick the trail of blood from my face, and I couldn't hold back anymore, Gray I want you as my mate, I have since Christmas when we were caught under that mistletoe, that was where I realized my feelings for you." Natsu said, "The reason I keep saving Fairy Tail and the reason why I even went against my brother was because of you, I want to protect you, I want for you to be mine" Natsu said with devotion.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner" Gray asked in shock.

"For one I wanted to make sure you at least had some feelings for me first, after all dragons and slayers only have one chance to fall in love and only one chance to get the one they love to agree to to be their mate or they will feel depression for the rest of their lives" Natsu said.

"But Yoso seems perfectly fine, didn't he say he got rejected" Gray asked.

"Yoso is able to hide his sadness well, but just because he has depression sometimes does not mean he can not feel other emotions too or can't be happy at times" Natsu said with a slight frown at the thought of his fellow hybrids depression problems.

"I've been trying to get you to fall for me ever since the group was separated during the training trip, but you never acted on it, why didn't you if you have wanted me ever since Christmas" Gray asked.

"Well, I thought it was funny to watch you trying to win me over so I held myself back from trying to claim you, but I can't anymore" Natsu said, "So I have one question for you now" Natsu said as he gazed into Grays eyes with complete seriousness mixed with a loving emotion, "Will you be my mate Gray" Natsu asked.

"Of course, isn't that obvious" Gray said with a smirk. Then Natsu pulled Gray into another kiss, but this one was different, more passionate, and Gray felt some sort of magic flow through him and was able to catch a glimpse of the edge of a magic circle form on the skin where Natsus neck and shoulder meet before he closed his eyes and melted into the amazing kiss. Natsus tongue brushed against Grays lips asking for entrance and when Gray opened Natsu happily explored the cold mouth of his new Icy mate. But yet again Air was needed for life so they pulled apart.

Natsu instantly looked to Grays neck to see a symbol of a black flame on the skin where his neck and shoulder meet on his left side. Natsu smiled at the mark that now claimed Gray as his.

"Perfect" Natsu said with a smile.

Gray instantly noticed the symbol of a icy snowflake on the left side of Natsus neck where it met his shoulder.

"Natsu what is that" Gray asked as he touched the mark on Natsus neck.

"That is a mark that marks me as your mate, you have a mark too, but yours is a black flame" Natsu explained.

"That is pretty cool" Gray said as he smiled at the mark on Natsus neck.

"Yep, Now you are stuck with me" Natsu said as he pulled Gray into the bed to lay beside him, "And I am going to get some sleep now" Natsu added as he wrapped his arms around Gray and buried his nose into the ice mages neck to smell his sent before closing his eyes.

"Sleep does sound good" Gray said as he raised one hand and used magic to cover themselves with the beds blanket before moving a little closer to Natsu and closing his eyes for sleep as well.

(Later that night)

The rest of team A and Elfman headed up to their room for the night because they had to be in their rooms by Midnight according to the rules of the grand magic games. Elfman was pretty much wasted from drinking and was being helped up to the room by a slightly mad iron dragon slayer. Wendy watched Gajeel with a smile and lightly laughed every time Gajeel complained to Elfman for him to at least try to walk a little. Laxus was just ignoring them.

When Laxus opened the door to their room he instantly froze in the doorway an stared at the sight that greeted him.

"Oi Sparky, why you stop" Gajeel growled as he pushed himself and Elfman past the lightning slayer, but he too froze when he noticed why Laxus froze in the first place.

Wendy squeezed in and looked at what everyone was looking at, but instead of freezing like the others she smiled and went to lay in her own bed.

"Why the hell is Ice boy in Salamanders bed" Gajeel asked as he threw a passed out Elfman onto his own bed, not carefully either.

"I'm not sure, but it seems Salamander doesn't mind by the way he is holding onto the ice boy" Laxus said with a slight smirk_, "Finally"_ Laxus thought.

Laying on Natsus bed was Natsu and Gray both laying on their left side facing the door, the blanket was only covering up to their waists. Natsu had his arms wrapped around Gray in a protective and possessive way and his nose tucked into Grays neck. Grays hands held the arms that were wrapped around him, and his face looked content.

"Never thought Salamander would have a cuddle bone in his body once he revealed who he really is" Gajeel said as he layed in his own bed.

"Well Gray has always been teachers favorite, maybe he would make an exception" Laxus said as he laid down.

"I don't know" Gajeel said then closed his eyes to sleep.

"I think it is nice for Natsu-San to care about someone" Wendy said happily, "He is always so mean at times, maybe Gray-San can change that"

"Maybe you are right Little Sky" Laxus said with a smile, "Lets get some rest tomorrow is the last day before the games start"

(The next morning)

Gray and Natsu were the last of their team to wake up, Natsu was currently in the shower and Gray decided to go get some breakfast. Gray entered the lobby and was instantly tackled to the ground by the one person he was hoping to avoid for a while.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia wants to know if Gray-Sama and Juvia can go to this nice restaurant Juvia found yesterday" Juvia said as she was still clinging to Gray.

"Juvia, get off me" Gray growled, and unlike last time he actually put effort into getting her off while also trying not to hurt her, after a moment they were both standing facing each other, that was when Juvia gasped and pointed to Gray neck.

"When did Gray-Sama get a tattoo" Juvia asked, the only ones who heard her ask this were the dragon slayers who all looked over and instantly noticed the black flame mark on his neck, Gajeels jaw dropped at the sight, Laxus and Yoso only smirked and Wendy blushed with a smile.

"Listen Juvia, I need to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago" Gray said but paused when he saw the hearts in Juvias eyes.

"Is Gray-Sama confessing his love to Juvia" Juvia said happily causing Gray and the Dragon slayers to sweat-drop.

"No, Juvia" Gray said and shook her to get her to focus again, "I do not like you like that" Gray said seriously.

Juvia stared at Gray for a moment before narrowing her eyes.

"Do you like Love-Rival" Juvia asked referring to Lucy.

"What, No, Lucy is like a sister to me" Gray said after he realized who she was talking about.

"Then Gray-Sama should like Juvia" Juvia said with a smile. Suddenly Juvia and Gray heard a low growling coming from behind Gray and Gray felt the familiar heat as a arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Mine" Natsu growled and Juvia stared at Natsu in confusion before she realized what he meant.

"Natsu-San is new Love-Rival" Juvia said in a jealous anger.

"No Juvia, There is no rivalry in this, I love Natsu and will always be with him" Gray said. Juvia glanced between the two of them for a few moments before a tear made its way to her eyes and she turned around and ran out the hotel. In the next minute there were yells coming from the streets about a flood appearing out of nowhere as well as rain.

"She took it better than I thought she would" Gray sighed.

"What did you think she would have done" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, try to kill you I guess" Gray said.

"Maybe she would have tried if I was still acting like a childish idiot" Natsu said with a grin.

"Maybe" Gray agreed.

"OI" Gray and Natsu looked over to see Gajeel staring at them, his yell grabbed the attention of the rest of the guild that was in the lobby, "When the hell did you two become mates" Gajeel asked causing the entire guild to look at Gray and Natsu in shock.

"They what" Mira asked in shock and anger.

"Last night, though all I did was claim him" Natsu said with an actual happy smile that shocked most the guild.

"What gives you the right to claim Gray" Mira yelled in anger, she still doesn't trust Natsu at all and doesn't want Gray to possibly be hurt, not to mention with Gray and Natsu being together all her plans to get Gray with Juvia are in vain now.

"The fact I am a dragon with only one shot at finding a mate, my love interest has been Gray for a while now, and Gray liked me back so I claimed him" Natsu explained easily with Gray nodding.

"About time Ryuu, I was thinking you were never going to make a move on the boy" Yoso said with a small laugh, but when Natsu looked at his fellow hybrid he saw the hidden sadness in his eyes.

"Actually, I wasn't going to make a move, Gray made the first move" Natsu said with a grin causing many people to stare at the Ice mage in slight shock.

"This is going to take some explaining" Gray sighed as he went to sit at a table while Natsu went to the kitchen to grab them something to eat.

(Night time, almost midnight)

"Looks like the rain finally ended" Laxus stated as he walked in from the balcony.

"I feel sorry for hurting her feelings" Gray sighed, he was sitting on his own bed.

"I wonder if she is okay" Gajeel said with a frown.

"Is the iron dragon admitting to being worried about someone" Natsu asked, he was currently on his bed writing some things in a notebook.

"Worrying for others is man" Elfman said.

"Elfman, If you say man in this room one more time I will burn your lips off of your face" Natsu growled looking up from his writing. Elfman shivered from the evil look Natsu gave and went to sit on his bed and be quiet.

"I've known her longer than you guys have, the only way the rain could stop was to either knock her out or make her really happy, or drain her of all her magic, we always opted to knocking her out when we really didn't want to see rain because hardly anyone in phantom could make her actually happy" Gajeel said then sighed as he layed in his bed.

"The water woman will be fine, The girls probably managed to cheer her up" Natsu said without looking back up from his writing.

"Maybe" Gajeel sighed.

The room was silent for a while until everyone heard a loud bang from outside.

"What was that" Gray asked.

Before anyone could answer a loud voice came from outside.

"Attention all teams entering the grand magic games" a loud voice called.

The team looked to the balcony and went out to see a large image of a pumpkin man in the sky smiling.

"Welcome to the Grand magic elimination round, this is where we will take all of the teams and reduce them to eight that will participate in the actual games that start tomorrow" The pumpkin said, Suddenly the team except Elfman was engulfed in a bright light and when they could see again they were in a weird area, "You were just teleported to a starting point of what we call Labyrinth, the point is to be one of the first eight teams to reach the end at the center of this maze, good luck and hope to see you at the games." then the pumpkin disappeared.

Team A stood there for a moment to figure out what just happened, after a moment Natsu was the first to take action.

"Wendy use your tracking abilities to try and find a path to the center of this maze, and hurry, you are our lead" Natsu said causing the rest of the group to become focused.

"Yes, Natsu-San" Wendy said and closed her eyes before letting out a burst of wind, after a minute her eyes snapped open, "This way" Wendy said as she started to head off in a run followed closely by the rest of her team.

(with Team B)

"Dammit, Juvia never came back" Erza cursed, "We need to find her"

"But what about the games" Lucy asked.

"We need to find Juvia" Erza insisted, "she never came back, she is part of our team, she should be here"

"Listen Erza, I know you want to find Juvia, but right now we have to focus on beating this elimination round so we can stay in the games" Yoso said, "This is why we have Mystogan, so in case someone can't be there then he can in their place"

"You just don't care" Mira growled, "Juvia would have came back, you are a heartless monster like Natsu, you don't care unless it effects you personally"

Erza watched as Mira yelled that at Yoso, and for the first time since meeting the Night dragon she saw sadness flash in his eyes.

"Mira" Erza said trying to get the white haired demon to stop, but she kept going on about how Yoso didn't care, about how Natsu didn't care, and Erza watched as Yoso just stood there and took it all with a saddened look

"I'm not surprised that person rejected you, and I am pissed that Gray didn't reject Natsu" Mira growled.

At that Erza noticed anger flood Yosos eyes and she was about to grab Mira when Yoso grabbed onto Miras shoulders and got into her face with his teeth bared in a viscous snarl that shut Mira up and had the entire team freeze.

"I don't care if you call me Heartless and say I don't care about others, because that use to be true, so very true. I don't care if you call Ryuu a heartless monster either because that is still mostly true even if he is changing" Yoso growled, "But never ever say you wish for a dragons love to be rejected or rub in the fact a dragon was rejected" Yoso said as his grip on Mira tightened, but even though he was growling...his eyes were full of pain that shocked the entire team, but mostly Mira.

"A dragon only gets one chance to find love, and one chance to get that love to love them back, and if they are rejected they face the rest of their lives battling constant depression and a pain so bad that it makes me want to scream every day" Yoso said, "I am damn happy Gray accepted Ryuu, because then Ryuu would have left and probably gone back to being the Shadow assassin and then he wouldn't hold back on destroying the guild anymore...I would have to follow him, and I don't want to go back to being the monster I once was."

"I like it here at Fairy Tail, the place has helped me feel happy again for the first time in four hundred years, yes my pain is still there but it is bearable now. And you are wrong when you said I don't care that water woman is missing, I do care but we have to focus on this game so that when we do find her she wont be upset that she was the reason we lost" Yoso said, he now had a small tear in his eye that he refused to let fall, He let go of Mira when she didn't respond and turned around and breathed a bit to calm down.

"Now lets find the center and at least qualify for the real games" Yoso said as he began to sniff the air.

"Why are you sniffing the air" Lucy asked.

"I am trying to find Ryuus scent" Yoso said.

"Why, are we trying to find him, shouldn't we be trying to find the center" Erza asked.

"I am trying to find Ryuu because I know for a fact that his team has probably already found a way to the center" Yoso said as he started to run being followed by the rest of his team.

"How do you know that" Mira asked.

"Because their team has Little Sky on it, and she is able to find anything when she puts her mind to it" Yoso said with a small smile, "Trust me for once in your life, the faster we find the center, the faster we can go look for Juvia" Yoso said earning nods from his team.

(After the event)

Team B made it in through the Elimination round by the skin of their teeth, but they were sure team A made it because it was their scent and Yosos dragon nose that guided them to the end, when they were told they passed they were magically teleported back to their Hotel room where they saw Juvia laying in her bed asleep.

"When our team made it through and returned, the guild told us Juvia never returned, so we went to look for her, luckily we found her but she had most of her magic drained, the old hag said Juvia will not be able to take part in the games for a while" Gajeel told them before leaving team B room and returning to his own teams room.

Yoso watched the girls go check up on Juvia for a moment before he sighed and went to take a nice cold shower to get his mind off of things. Mira was the only one to see the sad look as he entered the restroom.

(Next Day)

"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES" the pumpkin man yelled to the audience. Thousands of people crowded in the arena stands cheering excitedly about the games beginning of the games. "We have an exciting games this year coming"

"Alright, it is time to introduce the eight teams that passed the elimination round" the pumpkin said and the crowd cheered.

"In eighth place, Fairy Tail!" Team B walked into the arena, but the crowds did not cheer, instead they heard many comments about Fairy Tail being weak and how their guild would not win...this greatly angered the girls and the guild who was watching from the box stands designated to Fairy Tail.

"I do not think we are really liked here" Yoso sighed.

"Well they will cheer for us once we finally win this thing" Erza said.

"I wonder what place the others had" Lucy said.

"Don't know, we have to wait and see" Yoso said with a grin

"In seventh place, Quarto Cerberus" Pumpkin said and the crowd cheered as the five guys entered the arena, but the only one worth mentioning was the guy casually drinking.

"WILD FOUR" the Cerberus team yelled

"In sixth place we have the very popular, Blue Pegasus" the crowd cheered even louder as the Trimen and Ichiya as well as a large blue bunny man walked into the arena. As soon as they saw the Fairy Tail group Ichiya ran up to Flirt with Erza and the Trimen tried to flirt with Lucy, and Mira.. Mystogan Glared at Ichiya for a moment before smacking the short old pervert away with one of his staffs.

"In fifth place the lovely ladies guild, Mermaid Heel" the crowd cheered as a group of five ladies walked into the arena, the only two that really stood out were the black haired girl with the sword and the girl who styled herself to look somewhat cat like.

"In fourth place we have a relatively new guild, Raven Tail" the pumpkin said, five darkly dressed people walked into the arena, Makarov tensed at the sight of his sons guild...a guild he was sure was a dark guild.

"In third place, Lamia Scale" a team of five walked into the arena, the only one in the group that caught Yosos attention was the white haired man who gave off a magic signature similar to Grays.

"In second place...whats this, Sabertooth came in second" the pumpkin said in shock, the audience sounded shocked too but they cheered when the team entered the arena. Instantly Yosos attention locked on Sting and Rogue, he felt the dragon magic they had and smiled a little at the fact they were definitely going to get the attention of Ryuu.

"Now the team that got first place in the elimination round, FAIRY TAIL...wait what" the pumpkin said as he reread the name, "It appears both fairy tail teams made it through the elimination round"

Team A walked into the arena with no cheers routing them on, the pumpkin ran to check the rules while all the teams mingled and got to know each other.

"So you guys really are alive" the white haired Lamia mage said as he walked over to Gray.

"yep, get ready to lose Lyon because we will win these games" Gray said with a grin.

"You seem different from the last time I saw you" Lyon said as he looked over Gray.

"I got a lot stronger" Gray said with a grin.

"So did I" Lyon said with a grin, "I will not lose to you again Gray"

"We'll see about that" Gray said with a challenging smile.

"Hey Fairy Tail" the Fairy Tail mages looked over to the Raven Tail team to see them grinning at them, "Did you like our little present" the guy wearing a cape asked as his monkey thing acted like a fainted girl.

Gajeel growled at the Raven tail team, "You were the ones who drained Juvias magic" he growled causing the rest of the Fairy Tail mages to stare at Raven Tail in anger... except Natsu who was looking over their team with calculating eyes.

The Raven tail team just laughed at the fairies anger witch caused the fairies except Natsu and Yoso to charge at the Raven team...but freeze when a wall of red flames appeared between the Fairies and the Ravens. The fairies looked over to Natsu causing everyone else to look at the fire mage. Natsu stood still with a hand held out in a point that he used to create the wall.

"As much as I would like to watch you all indulge in your anger and punish them for Juvia, I must remind you all that we are in the games and we might get disqualified if we attack them now" Natsu said. Everyone who met Natsu before stared at the pink haired mage with shocked looks. The angry Fairy Tail mages calmed down and walked away from the Raven group, and Natsu released his hold of his fire wall causing it to dissolve, "We will get them back during the games" Natsu added while staring at the Ravens.

"You sure seemed to have matured since I last saw you Natsu" the wizard saint Jura said with a smile.

"You have no idea" Natsu said with a grin.

"Okay everyone, I spoke with the judges and they say it is not against the rules to have two teams if they both rightfully made it through the elimination round, so both Fairy Tail teams will participate." the pumpkin said, but the crowd just booed. "Now every day of the games there will be a mystery event where each team selects a person to participate, however details will not be given until it is time to take part. After each event there will be a battle event where two people will be chosen at random to fight each other for their guild."

"on the fourth day there will be tag team battle instead of a regular battle, and the last day there will be an event where each and every person from each team will participate" pumpkin said causing the audience to cheer even louder than before, Natsu tensed at how loud the cheers were and covered his ears with an annoyed look that his team and a few others noticed.

"Are you okay" Gray asked while rubbing Natsus back to calm the hybrids annoyance, he could feel the annoyance slowly easing at his touch through their mate bond.

"I'm fine, just hate the noise" Natsu growled, "But I will get use to it" He added.

Lyon saw how Gray was acting with Natsu and it slightly made him want to pull Gray away.

"But for now, it is time for the first event of the Grand Magic Games, HIDDEN, will each team chose one person to participate and then go to your designated balconies" Pumpkin said.

"By the name it is pretty obvious this game involves hiding, if I am guessing correctly they also have people searching too, I believe Wendy should take this one" Natsu said with a smile.

"Hai Natsu-San" Wendy said with a smile.

It was decided that Wendy from Fairy Tail A, Rufus Lore from Sabertooth, Nullpudding from Raven, Lyon from Lamia, Eve from Pegasus, Beth from Mermaid, Jager from Cerberus, and Mira from Fairy Tail B were the ones to take part in the first event, all the other people went up to their designated viewing balconies to watch.

The arena was engulfed in a bright light and when it faded a make-shift town was in the Arena and all the participants were scattered throughout it.

"Now the game is simple, find another participant and hit them to gain a point, but if you are hit you lose a point" Pumpkin said, then suddenly there were many projection dummies of each participant all over the arena too, "but there are also fakes of everyone that if you hit you will also lose a point" Pumpkin added.

"Now let the games begin" Pumpkin yelled before he vanished from the Arena.

"I have no doubt Little Sky will win this" Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, her tracking and mastery of her wind is perfect for this" Laxus said with a grin.

"Lets just hope she doesn't get hit" Gajeel said.

"No if someone found her they wouldn't be able to sneak attack her, and her wind attacks will hit them before they even have a chance" Natsu said.

In the arena Wendy was standing very still with her eyes closed, she realized that the dummies did not block wind currents so her normal wind detection would be enough for her. After a while of standing still she felt movement heading her way so she silently sent out a gust of wind that weaved through the dummies and hit Eve causing him to vanish and be moved to a different area of the town.

"And the first point goes to Fairy Tail team A, for Wendys flawless wind attack on Eve" Pumpkins voice rang out to the crowd.

Nullpudding came around the corner when Wendy attacked Eve and decided to attack her since she wasn't facing his way, he snuck up to attack distance and prepared an attack, but at the last moment Wendy ducked and spun around with a kick at his feet that knocked Nullpudding over before he disappeared and another point was added to FT team A.

"And another point to Fairy Tail A" Pumpkin yelled, this time there were cheers from the audience.

"She is doing well" Natsu commented with a smile.

"You taught her well"

Natsu looked over to see Mavis thought projection sitting on the rail watching the event.

"So you showed up after all" Natsu said.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything" Mavis said.

"Well you could have shown up in person" Natsu said.

"Not gonna happen Ryuu" Mavis said as she stuck her tongue out at Natsu like a child. Natsu growled at the projection girl causing her to giggle.

"And a point goes to Raven Tail for Nullpudding for his attack on FT B Mira" pumpkin announced causing Natsu to look at the event again.

The next few minutes Lamia earned two points for attacks on Mermaid and Cerberus, Mermaid earned a point for an attack on Cerberus, Wendy earned another point for an attack on Pegasus, and Raven earned another point for attacking Mira again.

The current points were Wendy in first with 3, Lamia and Raven with 2, Mermaid with 1, Sabertooth Pegasus Cerberus and Mira with 0.

"Hmmm, where is that Sabertooth guy at, I haven't seen him make any moves yet" Natsu said as he scanned the arena for the guy dressed in red.

Down in the event Wendy was searching for her next target, that was when she Noticed Nullpudding sneaking up on Mira again and smiled. She ran up to stand a few feet away from Mira and sent a wind blast at Nullpudding causing him to vanish and add a point to her while also making Raven lose a point.

Mira stared at Wendy then smiled.

"Thanks Wendy" Mira said.

"Your welcome, but this is still a game, and we are on different teams" Wendy said as she blasted Mira earning another point.

Up in the stands team B was mostly shocked except Yoso who was grinning.

"Why did she attack Mira" Erza asked in slight anger.

"Because this is not a team event, Mira and Wendy are on different teams, Wendy understands this so she is only working to get her own team points" Yoso said with a smile.

"She didn't even say sorry like she usually would if she had to do something like that" Erza said with a frown.

"She doesn't do that anymore, she outgrew it during Natsus training" Yoso said, "She no longer acts like a little girl who is scared she will not do good enough, because now she has the confidence in her own abilities and actions, and she knows her limits well"

"I think it is a good thing she is like this now" Mystogan/Jellal said, "She has grown and she is dominating this event so far"

"I guess that is a good thing" Erza sighed.

Over in team A balcony.

"I know it is a game and all, but Mira hasn't got any points so far, did Wendy have to attack her" Gray said with a frown.

"The audience and judges think that Fairy Tail has an advantage with two teams, thinking that the two teams will team up and win together. Wendy just proved that even if we are from the same guild, we will not help or go easy on each other" Natsu said.

"Very good observation Ryuu" Mavis said.

"Shut up Mavis or leave and join the other Fairy Tail groups" Natsu growled. This events time was almost over. Suddenly he tensed, he felt a magic charging up...a strong attack. He looked into the arena again and noticed the red Sabertooth guy standing on top of one of the tall buildings, suddenly seven blasts of light launched from around him and attacked all the other participants at the exact same time right before time ran out.

The game ended with Sabertooth 7, FT A 4, Lamia 3, Mermaid 2, Pegasus 1, Raven Tail with 0, Cerberus with -1, and FT B with -3.

"Sabertooth win first place earning their guild 10 points, Fairy Tail A 8 points, Lamia Scale 6 points, Mermaid 4 points, Blue Pegasus 3 points, Raven Tail 2 points, Quarto Cerberus 1 point, and lastly Fairy Tail B 0 points" Pumpkin announced.

Wendy went up to her teams balcony with a frown.

"good job Wendy" Her team except Natsu said when she got there.

"But it wasn't first" Wendy said with a growl in her tone.

"But you still got second, and I bet if that guy didn't attack like he did then you would have got first place" Gray said.

"Did anybody notice how the Raven Tail guy was only attacking Fairy Tail Teams" Natsu asked earning the attention of his team.

"I saw it too Ryuu, not to mention they attacked Juvia and bragged about it" Mavis said.

"I noticed it too" Gray said, "What I don't get is why they are targeting Fairy Tail"

"And next for the battle arena we have Fairy tail B Lucy VS Raven Tail Flare" Pumpkin announced.

"Oh this should be good" Natsu said with a grin, "Maybe Flare will talk and reveal something while beating up Lucy"

"Natsu" Gray said earning the death mages attention, Gray was glaring at Natsu with narrowed eyes.

"What, I say it like I see it, Lucy usually has someone who saves her ass, most of the time that was me. Her magic power is about the same as yours before training, but she has no strength and barely has control over those spirits of hers. Not to mention she has no confidence in herself causing her spirits attacks to be weakened" Natsu explained, as he explain Gray began to agree with the pink haired death dragon, he was right.

"I see your point, But you should at least try and hope she will win, she is in your guild" Gray reasoned.

"But I am almost sure she will lose" Natsu said.

"But you haven't even seen the Flare girls abilities yet" Wendy said.

"True, but I was able to get a good read on her magic power before the games began today. You know, when most of you tried to attack them for Juvia" Natsu said, "and I still think Flare will win, unless Lucy has made improvements in her fighting style while we were gone, because her magic power is a little less than Flares"

Natsu then decided to sit on the railing like Mavis was, as he watched the two girls enter the arena and the pumpkin guy say they had thirty minutes.

"BEGIN" Pumpkin yelled.

**A/N**

**My oh my, this chapter has gotten so long already, 10k plus words awesome.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time**


End file.
